When Worlds Collide
by dot823
Summary: Carlisle and his family, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, and Bella move to Forks. Home of 3 humans who have powers no one knew humans could possess. What happens when a relationship sparks, and tragedy hits? Who will come out human?
1. Chapter 1

**a/n READ OR AT LEAST SKIM THIS PLEASE!!! IT'S PRETTY IMPORTANT! YOU'LL BE CONFUSED IF YOU DON'T! Ok…now…this is my new attempt at writing a good story, even using other people's characters, called worlds collide. This story, unlike Face Down(Which I'm super-close to finishing, just a Ch. left!) anywayz, this story is so confusing, so I'm going to lay out who each family is here, so it's more clear. I know that helps me a lot, when I know who someone is related to and all…so now here you go:**

**Jasper is adopted by Phil and Renee Dwyer(his last name is Dwyer, since it only makes sense) (no relation to Bella in this story)**

**Alice(Mason) and Edward(Mason) are twins, children of Edward Mason the First, and Elizabeth Mason.**

**Emmett (Cullen), Rosalie (Hale), and Bella (Cullen) are part of the vampire coven made of them and the adult figures, Carlisle and Esme.**

**Note-BELLA HAS NO POWER! THIS STORY WAS AN IDEA THAT ReDmOoN14 requested(sry if I did it wrong, I forgot to put in the capitals on the file I have for it)**

**The rest of the really confusing-ness that is my MAJOR AU of Twilight will be explained as you read. If you guys want me to explain something, I'll see if I can in an authors note.**

**Sorry for the rambling, and NOW I shall start to write!**

**Disclaimer: I do not, and will NEVER own any of the characters in this story, unless the world is hit by a meteor that puts it in reverse back to the morning of June 2****nd****, 2003, when Steph has the Twilight dream, and instead of her having it, I have it. Which won't happen.**

When Worlds Collide

**BPOV(the whole story is BPOV)**

I sighed as I looked out the plane window at the sky. Some people would just see blue, as far as the human eye can see, but I, along with my family of vampires, see further, much further. My situation is weird, even for a vampire.

My family consists of myself, Isabella Marie Swan Cullen, though I go by Bella Cullen, to simplify my name, Emmett McCarty Cullen, my fake-brother, not fake to the public, human, eye, Rosalie Lillian Hale Cullen, who goes by Rosalie Hale, Carlisle Cullen, and Esme Ann Platts Cullen, or just Esme Cullen.

The reason for the long names is because each of us kept our whole names, which is basically the first three names, and added Carlisle's last name. His last name was the one added because he's the 'leader' because he was the first one changed. He changed me, then Esme, followed by Rosalie, then Emmett.

Carlisle is such a rare case because he changed us all after nearly 3 centuries alone, in which time he never drank human blood. He, having such an amazing will power, works at a hospital, which most vampires couldn't stand for a second. Part of that is that he never drank human blood more than he needed to, so he's used to animal blood, my whole families substitute for human blood.

I looked around at my family. They were all beautiful, though all vampires are. Carlisle, with the tell-tale pale skin of a vampire, and topaz eyes that everyone in the family has, also has a build perfect for a man pretending to be about 25. Esme looked like she belonged in one of those silent TV shows, from long ago. She has lovely hair that flows perfectly, in great waves, a darker caramel shade. Emmett is really muscular with short, but would-be-curly hair, if it could grow. He's tall, but not too tall, it just makes him look normal, not too short and masculine. Rosalie is the most beautiful of us all, a stunning person as a human, according to her fiancé, from her human days. Now, she was utterly breathtaking. Human boys loved her, and human girls go down a notch on their self-esteem levels whenever Rosalie is around. She has waist-long, lovely, golden locks, that slightly wave, and face that fits well with a picturesque body, curves where they belong, none unwanted ones. I, on the other hand, have boring, straight brown hair. Yawn.

We were going to Forks, for a few years, because we haven't been even around Forks for decades. I hated it when we moved to human areas, because we couldn't go out in the sun, around humans, so we had to constantly stay hidden during sunny days. When we lived away from humans, though, we had the freedom of a large area without worry of humans spotting us, therefore needing to be either changed or killed.

We would choose change, though I'd rather have been killed than be here. That was not why I am here, though. I am here because I was an orphan, who caught Spanish Influenza and was dying. Carlisle decided to change me because he'd thought I'd be a good vampire, and follow his ethics. He was right, and ever since then, I've seen him as a sort of father figure. I aspire to have his self control, though it will never happen, or at least, not in this century or the next.

The plane ride to Forks insisted of the main one, on a commercial airline, to Seattle, then an hour ride in a small plane to Port Angeles, so boring. Especially boring if you're a vampire with nothing to do. As soon as the small plane ride to Port Angeles was over, we got away from humans, running to a large wooded area about three hours by car at human speeds. We travel at super speed though, so it only takes us about an hour to get there. The reason we came was to hunt, because we haven't hunted since before the plane ride, and being around a lot of humans in an enclosed space for such a long time isn't a great thing.

After a quick hunting trip, a bear or two, in an overly populated area, bear-wise, each, we went to find the house that was going to play home. Esme, the queen of fixing up a place from being a deathtrap, would have no problem turning this house, which should be gone, for how much of a deathtrap, for humans, it is, into a beautiful home. We had to live in fixer uppers, with how many rooms we need, and since we need it in the middle of nowhere.

After Esme checked the house up and down, we went, in a car we had rented, to get what Esme said we needed to fix up the house. It would only take a night or two. After that time, we would pick up our real cars, which were hidden somewhere far away for a human, so we can get them easily, without worry of a human finding them. We had plenty of cars, for the size of our family. Carlisle and Esme share a Mercedes, I drive an older red car, for the purpose of blending in, though it's fixed up to take care of my need for speed, and the damage it will most likely get over the years. Rosalie has a BMW, M3, which is a convertible, and Emmett a Jeep Wrangler.

I don't really know the exact type of my car, and I've never really cared for cars, as long as they're fast and blend in well. Oh, and don't cost a big wad of cash. Even as a vampire with a nice amount of money, I held back on spending. It wasn't my lifestyle as a human, I had to save my money, and that trait passed over to my vampire life.

As I suspected, it only took a day or two to fix up the house. With super speed and strength, and four sets of helping hands with the same abilities, houses get fixed quickly, especially since no one sleeps either. That's right, vampires don't sleep, it's a myth, I don't know who had made it, but it's a quite annoying myth, as well as us hating crosses. That makes no sense! Carlisle actually has a 500-year-old cross hanging on one door, now that the house is complete.

We returned the rental car and ran. Esme stayed behind, just incase anyone came to visit the newcomers. We came back within hours though, so it was no worry, and no one had even thought about coming over, I guess to give us time to 'settle in.'

It didn't matter to me, honestly.

When we get back, Esme goes with us to the school, so we can get registered. Because it's Friday, they said we could start the next Monday. Great. School is so monotonous, boring, and everyone stares at us because we're the only vampires most people will see and be around to tell, though they wouldn't know. They mostly think they're staring because we're the weird new kids, who happen to be 'super hot and sexy' according to one kid I heard talking about me at the last school. He was a freshman, too, when I was playing a senior!

I say 'playing a senior' because we only play to be a certain age. Pretend, act. We never really are, because we never change, in a meaning that our bodies are frozen. No matter how little Rosalie works out, or how much Emmett does, they won't change, and neither will I, Carlisle, or Esme.

Before we knew it, it was the first day of school. Everyone, annoyingly, looked at us like we were meat or something. Boys drooled at me, girls glared. Same for Rosalie, until the scene Rosalie did, with Emmett, where they make out in a closet, so everyone knows they're together. I have no one to avoid being drooled at by pretending to date. It doesn't matter though, because all morning, no one who didn't have to talk to us talked to us. And the people that did talked the minimal amount. No one offered to sit with us, the way it should be, too. By lunch, though, every boy in school, it seemed like, knew my name.

When a group of three people got up from their spot, that had only them, we expected them to pass by, so we didn't look up. Though soon, they were only a few feet from the table. And they stopped.

"Do you mind if we sit with you?" Asked a girl.

I looked up to seem them, and saw that one was a girl. She was very short, with short, black, spiky hair, but clothes that aren't at all gothic. She had emerald green eyes, very bright, and they were wide. Flanking her, to her left, was a guy with emerald green eyes, and bronze hair. He was vividly handsome, more so than most human guys, with hair that was messed up, like it was uncombed, yet it looked like it was placed perfectly. The girl very beautiful as well, though in a more graceful, gazelle-like, dancer, way, even sort of like a pixie. On her other side, there was a guy who seemed to be calm, he had longer hair, but not too long, and it was sort of curly. It was messy, but it wasn't bad looking, sort of like the bronze-haired boy. His eyes were an almost dream-like light blue, like he was in a constant dreaming state, always calm.

I didn't see the harm in letting a few venturesome humans sitting with us, so I let it slide, knodding. The girl sat next to Rosalie, and the blonde boy next to Emmett, who was opposite Rosalie. This made these new-comers across from each other. The new boy, who looked in a state of thought, sat across from me. He seemed to be concentrating really hard on something, what, I don't know. I wonder why they are coming here, they should feel as though they need to stay away! Are they denying their instincts? I hope that's the fact, not that their instincts are just dead wrong.

_I wonder what he's thinking about…_I thought about the bronze-haired boy.

He smiled a really nice smile, crooked, but the crooked-ness was nice, somehow. It didn't matter, he's a human.

**a/n wow....that was pretty good! Almost to the bottom of 4, with the a/n on top…without it, I think it's a little over 3 pages…Tell me what you think! And if it sucks, it's because it took me forever to write it, I felt like my mind was falling apart, it's the super-early hours of the morning here, I haven't slept, and I'm pooped. I couldn't concentrate for more than a few seconds! If it sucks, I'll reread it and beta it myself when I'm not about to fall asleep.**


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n so…sorry about taking a while for an update, I've been busy with writing other stories…(: I'll probably do that a lot, I have a habit of that…sadly**

**Disclaimer: I'm only doing one b/c I forgot if I did one last chapter…just wanted to say…NOT MINE!!**

When Worlds Collide

The girl started to talk, telling us their names, Edward, the bronze-haired one, Jasper, the blonde boy, and Alice. Jasper was staring at her lovingly, and I felt a small pang of jealousy. I've never been in love, and it's what I want most, other than being dead.

I don't know what got over me, but as I looked away from them, and looked in Edwards direction, I stared at him, like an idiot. He, like most other guys, stared at me, but he did so more thoughtfully, meaning he looked as though he was deep in thought and staring at me at the same time. All the while, Alice talked.

As we kept staring at each other, though I knew it was very impolite that I was doing it, I wondered…_does he know we're vampires?_ As I ended that, right after I said 'vampires,' he gasped.

I know I didn't say that aloud, Emmett or Rosalie would have stopped me, so why did he gasp? Was it something he had just realized? Maybe he forgot to do some homework or something? We were still staring, and I still wondered. Why had he reacted the way he had?

As I thought, I realized that Alice abruptly stopped talking, in the middle of a sentence.

We looked at her, Emmett, Rosalie, and I, all at the same time, she was staring at nothing, with a blank face.

"Oh, she does this all the time!" Jasper said, quickly, looking nervous.

"Yeah, she does, she's just thinking, nothing else," Edward said, just as quickly, eyes wide and nervous.

Alice came out of her thoughts a second later, biting her bottom lip then continuing to talk.

"Sorry about that! I just thought of something and yeah…" She left it hanging.

Rosalie nodded, and Emmett and I soon did so as well.

"So…" Alice started, but I didn't hear the rest.

Edward was staring at me again, but glanced at Alice every once in a while. Giving a small nod, that we wouldn't have realized, had we been human. I was soon uncomfortable, and realized that all this time, I hadn't been breathing.

I took one in, and almost went crazy. Edward was my singer, his blood smelled fresh, sort of like berries, and it smelled great. I could attack him, if I wanted to! Wait until Emmett and Rosalie leave, then massacre the room, killing everyone, until I got to Edward. Oh, it'd be so great to taste his blood—

_No! You don't want to be a monster, you know it isn't right, you don't want to kill Edward!_ I screamed at myself. Oh, it'd be so easy to kill him, he was so…_frail!_ No, I can't!

I blew out that breath, holding my breath afterwards. I made it look as though I was breathing.

As I started doing that, the bell rang. I jumped up, a little faster than I should have, and went out.

"Sorry, guys, explain later" I whispered to Rosalie and Emmett too low for human ears.

I didn't take a breath, but got out the word 'later,' for the humans. I went to my next class, Biology. I sat down, and then went to the 'bath room,' actually heading outside, away from humans, so I could breath. And think.

Edward was a human. He was extremely handsome. He was my singer. What do I do? Kill him? No, but what?

I went back to my class, sitting in the back corner, and didn't talk. As I smelled a scent I had just smelt a bit ago, I looked up. Edward. Great! He was in this class, and this was the last table with only one person.

Lovely! My singer is my lab partner, and isn't afraid of being near me! Great.

I scoot over, as far as I can, getting one huge breath for in case I have to answer a question. I don't plan on breathing much. Edward comes over, and sits down next to me.

Throughout the period, he glances at me, confused at my attitude, obviously, as I glared at him whenever he looked my way. Now he thinks I'm a weird jerk, great. Wait, why do I care? He's just another human! _But what if he isn't? _asked a small part of me. _He is, he is,_ I told that part, mostly to cement the idea in my mind.

**a/n yeah…sorry that it sucks more than the last chapter, I'm not very good at these kinda chapters…sorry!**


	3. Chapter 3

**a/n so this is chapter three…and it's probably going to be really short…this story is going to take a long time to get anything good, I have to tell ya…and then I'll have to try and make sure I drag out the good stuff…but trust me, as long as I write well, it'll get good! Now I'll shut up… :D**

When Worlds Collide

Finally, the period ends, and, as the bell rings, I jump up, a little too fast. I get out of there before he can say anything, and run to my next class, gym.

Gym is as boring as ever, him trying to get me to be partnered up, my ignoring my partner and doing whatever I need to do perfectly when the ball came my way. He was trying to teach Volley Ball to me, but I quickly told him I learned fast at my old school. He left me at that, and I joined whatever group needed another player.

I started with serving and did a perfect one that they bounced back over. Standing back, as the other players on my team tried to play, I realized that two of them were girls, and when the ball came in their direction, they shrunk away from it. The boys didn't, but they weren't the best players. They ended up needing me to get it over, and I ran up and spiked it, using our third hit.

The rest of the game went like that. Me and the three boys doing the work, while the girls tried, every once in a while, to hit it, always unsuccessful. We won that game, and the next, and next.

The period ended with girls glaring at me even more, because I was 'sporty' and guys wanting me to high five them, constantly.

Getting dressed without accidentally touching a girl took a bit, but I did, and I got out of the school before anyone else.

I got to my Volvo, an S 60R and called to Emmett and Rosalie, telling them to hurry up. As I told them that, I realized my Volvo was next to a very old Chevy truck. It was dark blue, and looked as though nothing could break it, but me.

The Chevy was from 1953, 50 years old. I waited outside my car for Emmett and Rosalie.

Instead, Edward, Jasper, and Alice came out. They started walking towards the blue truck. Edward looked at me with big eyes. Alice looked at her brother, then me, and rolled her eyes. Jasper was just staring at Alice and where they were going.

I held my breath, and screamed in my head. Edward flinched.

"Hurry up!" I told Emmett and Rosalie from afar with a little air.

Alice tried to talk to me, but I just told her I was waiting for Emmett and Rosalie. She frowned, but said ok, and jumped into the area between passenger seat and drivers seat. Jasper sat in the passenger seat, and Edward drove.

They started to drive away, and Emmett and Rosalie came out. When Edwards far away, I breath, and get into the car, soon followed by Emmett and Rosalie, and we go home.

I need to start a conversation with them all, and soon.

**a/n that's all for now, sorry that it sucks. I need to check Twilight related and not twilight related things until my sister forces me off :) lol…I'll try to update tomorrow, or the next day, or the next day…lol. Tomorrow, my sisters computer is coming back, and because we're switching computers, it means mine is coming back, so I'll update once I have my new computer.**


	4. Chapter 4

**a/n luckily, my sister is asleep, and, awesomely, her computer(which will actually become mine) will be back!! Yaay! Then we don't have to share, and I may be able to update twice in a day or something!! That is- if more people review!! Oh, and just to tell ya…I said Edwards last name was Mason, and that was a typo, it's Masen, so if I do it again…sorry!**

When Worlds Collide

"Carlisle! Esme! We need a family meeting!" I called through the house.

They came down, and we went to the dining room, where we always held our family meetings. Carlisle sat at the head of the table, Esme to his left. Rosalie sat on the long side, next to Carlisle, and Emmett sat across from her. I sat at the other short end.

"Yes, Bella?" Carlisle asked.

"We have some problems, Carlisle, at school."

"Like what?" He asked us.

"Well, three kids won't leave us alone, they actually sit with us," Emmett said that part.

"And they're all really strange and pretty for humans, not vampire like, but they're still more than average," Rosalie added.

"When I thought the word 'vampires' one of them gasped," I filled in a blank

"So that's why he gasped?" Emmett asked.

"No, hopefully not, but it's still…odd."

"Yes, it is odd, Bella," Carlisle pondered, "But that's nothing to worry about."

"I know, but there's more."

"More?" asked Emmett about my comment.

"Yes, that's what I said, Emmett, more."

"What else is there to say?" Esme wondered.

"One of them, Edward, is my singer," I told them.

"Oh."

"And he's in my biology class, where he has to sit next to me," I said.

"He's in my Spanish class too, but we're on opposite sides, so it's no worries for us."

There was silence for a moment after Emmett's comment.

"What are we going to do?" I asked, ending the silence.

"You should stay away from him when possible, and when it isn't so, then hold your breath," Carlisle started grimly, "I'm sorry, that's all I can think of."

"It's ok, that'll work," I said.

The meeting was adjourned and I went to my room, half filled with books, half with music, and pulled out a CD, putting it in my amazing stereo. I had a very cushioned floor, and the walls were covered with a cushioned wall paper, so the music would sound better.

The CD was filled with Debussy music, including Claire De Lune and Syrinx, another great song from his mind. I put it in and set it to start at track three, then repeat all the songs through the night. Track three was Claire De Lune, so soon, my room started filling with my favorite song, from the soft beginning to the end. I pulled out a group of books, some of my favorite Shakespear and Jane Austen books, which was quite a big collection, and started reading.

By the time I needed to get ready for school, which was only a quick shower, that took, at maximum, a few seconds, brushing my hair and drying it, and so on, which would only total to about a minute, I had read all the books many times over, and listened to every song many times over, as well. I got ready, quickly, and went out to my car, at about the same time as the others.

I, in the drivers seat, and Rosalie and Emmett in the back, we drove to school, taking only a little while. When we got there, I could hear the monsterous sound of a loud engine from the distance, and wondered if it was Edwards car.

Why should I care? Well, I shouldn't, but still…it would be good to know.

We made our ways to our classes, until lunch, where Alice, Jasper, and Edward approached us again, and I held my breath. They invited themselves to sit down, in the same places as before, and Alice started talking, yet again. This time was different though, because, for some strange reason, it felt like we could trust them, though we shouldn't.

"I never told you about ourselves, and I hadn't even realized it!" She started, but Emmett interrupted.

"You did, you told us your names," he said.

"Only our first, and stuff like that, what are yours anyway?" Alice asked.

"Bella is over there, I'm Rosalie, and he's Emmett."

"Oh! Well, that's good to know!! Nice to meet you, again, Rosalie!" Alice said, and tried to shake Rosalies hand. Rosalie ignored it.

Alice frowned, but got back up and started talking again.

"So, Edward and I are twins, though we don't look like it, and our last name is Masen, our parents are Edward and Elizabeth," Alice continued, "Jasper here was adopted when he was 14, and we met and fell in love. His real last name is Whitlock, but he goes by Dwyer, because that's his adoptive parents last name."

We really didn't care very much, but it was still-in my point of view- kind of nice to learn about Edward. _No, Bella! What are you thinking! You want to stay away from him, not get close!_

Edward was still staring at me, and I was still staring at him. In the midst of our stares, I, again, ignored Alice's chatting. I'd sort out the facts that I care about later, if I feel like wasting my time with it. For some reason, it was getting harder and harder to not trust them, though I knew we shouldn't, and couldn't, if we had a choice.

What is so…different about these three? Why do they insist on coming near us, when many avoid it? Why are they so odd? I wondered it all.

The bell rang, and Edward walked with me to biology, as I held my breath. There was no excuse not to, since we would end up in the same place. I act the same, rude, way that I did yesterday, to try and repel him, but he just kept glancing at me.

As the rest of the period goes by, impossibly slow, I wait. When it ends, and I go to the next period, I again run outside for breaths, then back to the gym. The period goes by boringly.

As the period goes by slowly, I'm thinking. What should I do? But I have no working ideas.

When it ends, and I go to my Volvo, again, to wait, I see his car is next to mine, again. Alice just waves to me, instead of trying to talk, wisely, and Rosalie and Emmett are there seconds later. They wave to Alice and the boys just as I did, and got into the car.

As we drove home, I realized what I could do to make myself be around him more easily! I could hunt much more often, every weekend, maybe.

"Carlisle! I had an idea!" I said, running to his office as we went inside.

"Yes? Does it have to do with this Edward boy?" He asked.

"Yeah, I could go hunting more often, so I could be around him a little more easily."

"Ok, we'll go every weekend, but not right now, good idea, Bella!" He complimented.

"Thanks," I said, then went to my room.

I did the same as yesterday, but this time I checked my mail before reading. We could have emails because there would be no way to tell what we are from that.

I then do homework, and once it's all done, I pull out the CD, same as yesterday, and a new set of books, doing the same thing I did yesterday all night long.

**a/n so…this one was pretty long! How'd you like it? Something big happens in the next few chapters, so if you want it, review!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**a/n heey…sorry it took so long…the place where we put my sisters compy FORGOT it, so now we're still waiting…almost a week later…and we're ticked! So I've been swamped with homework and sharing with my sister…**

When Worlds Collide

The week has passed by like those first two days, Alice talking to us, though we found out nothing new about why these three humans were so peculiar. The only thing we noticed was that instead of seeming out of it, Edward seemed to be concentrating on us more, along with Alice and Jasper.

When the week ended, we all left to go hunting for a day or two. We made our way to an overly populated, with bears, forest, and started hunting. By the end, or eyes were all a very light topaz/yellow color.

When we got home, we were surprised to see another car, an old blue Chevy truck, was coming up our drive. We got in the house, and I went out, to chat with Edward and Alice, and tell them to leave.

I stayed a far distance from them, so I wouldn't have to stand his scent for too long.

"Hello? How'd you guys find out where we lived?" I asked as they got out of the truck.

"We sorta followed you home one day," Alice said sheepishly.

I was angry, but tried to not show it.

"Well, why did you come today, then?" I asked.

"I wanted to visit Rosalie and you," she said.

"I just came along for the ride," Edward commented.

He was staring at me, and I saw something in his eyes, I couldn't quite place, but seemed to be in a knowingly way, what did he know? I stared back at him for a little bit, in wonder, then getting out of that minor daze.

"Um," I added in, to sound human, "We're busy, trying to set up the house still, and our parents don't want friends over right now."

Alice seems to deflate a bit, getting a little sadder, and mumbled, under her breath, "Great…"

Edward steps forward. I, trying to avoid his scent, stepped back, causing him to frown.

"Why'd you step back?" He said, sadly.

"My mom," I started, thinking quickly, "She'll think I've been hiding a secret boyfriend, and that you're him, I'm sorry!"

I didn't know if the last part was true or not, but I was hoping not. I didn't want to have to be sorry for keeping him safe, if I could!

"Oh, um," He says, "Well, I'll see ya later then?"

He waved, and I nodded, waving back. Alice was slouched slightly, sad that she had to go, as they walked back to the car.

"Are you sure she thought 'vampire'?"

Alice had said it, to Edward.

Wait, thought? Vampire? What did they know! I turned around, to see the others, through the window, staring at me or them, with wide eyes.

**a/n I know, short, kinda boring, but…TURNING POINT!! Dun dun dun!! Don't expect another chappie for a bit though…having a sleep over tomorrow, and it's almost time for me to go to sleep tonight!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**a/n heya! I had a huge laugh out of some of your reactions…thanks for reviewing, if you did! I think this story is one of my fave 2 to write!! Oh, and could you all read Death Is Sour? It's probably going to take long than this one, but please read it!! Oh- and there was a misunderstanding, when Alice said that, she was whispering, and Bella would have been too far away to hear, but Alice didn't know about the super senses, so she thought Bella and the others wouldn't hear. Now I shall shut up!!**

When Worlds Collide

I looked back a bit more, and looked towards Alice and Edward again. _Shit!_ I thought, Edward seemed a little surprised, and looked toward me.

"Bella, stop them," Carlisle told me, too low for them to hear.

As they got into their car and started it up, I went behind it, causing Edward to stop abruptly. I pulled open his door, and had trouble talking slowly enough.

"Will you two come inside please?" I didn't have an excuse to invite them in after saying no to them coming, and they looked completely confused.

Alice opened her door, and came out, and I walked with them to the door, opening it for them. Alice walked in awkwardly, and Edward followed. They were both nervous looking, and confused, from what I could tell, but I didn't know much more than that.

"Hello, Alice, Edward," Rosalie said, when they came in.

Alice walked them to the couch, soon followed by Edward, and we all sat down, acting human, as to not freak them out to much.

"Look, you seem to know something that no humans should know," Carlisle stated.

"Humans? What do you mean by that, and what do we know?" Edward played innocent.

"We know what you know about us, and we don't know how you figured it out, but you aren't supposed to know!!" Emmett blurted out.

"What do we know?" Alice asked, determined to get us to say it.

There was an intensely awkward silence, filled with tension, that lasted for a few minutes, Edward and Alice not giving away what we know they know.

"Do you know what we know that you know?" Asked Emmett.

Edward laughed a bit as Alice's eyebrows came together and her head tilted slightly to the side.

"Huh?" she asked.

"Ok, you know something, and we know you know it, but do you know what thing that we know that you know?" Emmett asked, just confusing them even more.

"Um…" Alice said, as Edward laughed more.

"Look," I said, seriously. Alice and Edward looked toward me.

Edward looked serious, all of a sudden, and Alice was still slightly confused.

"You know that we're vampires."

I didn't mean to say it that bluntly, but it ended up sounding like that, and it would have to do.

"Oh, yeah, we know that. Is that what you know that we know? Because now we know that you know that we know," Edward said.

Emmett burst out laughing, and I realized that Edward was smiling a crooked smile. He was a smart-ass then, huh?

"This is serious, will you boys please stop with the 'you know we know you know' crap?" Rosalie scowled.

"Yeah, boys, it is," Alice agreed, fidgeting a bit in her seat.

"Would you like an explanation?" Carlisle asked.

"Oh, and Rosalie? Language," Esme cut in.

"Sorry," Rosalie sighed.

Alice and Edward nodded to Carlisle.

"You see, I was changed almost 3-4 hundred years ago, and almost a century ago, I found Bella, dying of the Spanish influenza…"

I didn't pay attention after that, as he explained changing Esme, then, and soon after that Rosalie and Emmett. Instead, I stared at Edward, discreetly, as he stared at me, seeming to only be paying a bit of attention to the story. Carlisle went on to tell them how we found out, and explained our abilities that humans don't have.

"…And, I must tell you, no humans are supposed to know of us, it's against a vampire law, one of the biggest two," Carlisle finished.

"Shit," Alice mumbled, then remembered how Carlisle had mentioned the super hearing, and Esme had been against Rosalie swearing, and smiled sheepishly at her.

Esme nodded, telling her it was okay.

"Why did you say shit?" Emmett asked.

"Emmett…" Esme reminded him again.

He smiled sheepishly, trying to get away with it as Alice had, but only got a scowl.

Alice didn't answer his question though, and I soon grew suspicious. Did someone else know too? Did everyone know?

"Did you tell anyone else?" Asked Carlisle, realizing the same thing I did.

"Well, just Jasper…" She said, with big eyes, pouting.

Edward had been staring at me the whole time, and now, I decided to let him know I knew he was staring at me. I turned toward him, to look at him, and he smiles, shyly, and looks away.

**a/n ok, that's all…but I have bad news…I just bought Twilight band-aids from Hot Topic, and I was looking at them, and they SPELLED EMMETT WRONG!! They spelled it with one T instead of 2…I'm SO ticked at Summit…how dare they?!?! That's like spelling Alice Allyse or something!! Sorry this ch is so short...It's sorta less of a turning point but a filler with slightly important info...the next will, hopefully, be better and longer!!!  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**a/n sorry about the super-long wait…I kept forgetting to update!! Don't expect more than this one today, I haven't started my homework, and after I finish, I'll probably read for a looong time(I'm reading a good series (: ) so I'll shut up and write this now…**

When Worlds Collide

After that, Carlisle continued to stress that Jasper must come over later today, and the importance of them not telling anyone. I drifted off, knowing that Edward was staring at me but not caring.

"Bye," Alice said, bringing me out of my daydreams.

"Bye," I waved to them as I said it.

Edward waved and they left. We went into the dining room to discuss things. More specifically, discuss what the hell we were going to do about Alice, Edward, and Jasper.

"It's obvious that the Volturi mustn't know about them," Carlisle said, "And that we have to make sure they don't tell anyone."

"They won't, you stressed it enough, I think," Esme told him.

"What can we do then?" Emmett asked.

We started rattling off ideas, and dismissing them soon after they were thought. Until I thought I came up with a brilliant plan.

"We have to stay with them," I told my family.

All of their topaz eyes stared at me in shock and confusion. I'm usually the one that insists on moving at the first instance that we could be in danger. Now, three humans knew about us, and I say we should stay.

"Why?" Rosalie asked.

I hadn't really thought about why, it just seemed like we needed to. I wouldn't tell them that though, so I thought of why in a second.

"Well, we need to stay with them because if we don't, and another vampire comes and knows they know, then they'll die. I don't think they deserve to die for finding something out that they shouldn't have," I stopped babbling then.

They were all silent for a second, and I looked at each of them, trying to figure out what they thought of my idea.

"I like that idea, Bella," Esme said, sweet eyes sincere.

"It makes sense, we should stay, I believe," Carlisle said, nodding and holding Esme's hand.

"Eh, fine with me," Emmett said, shrugging.

"I don't know…" Rosalie said.

"What, Rosalie?" I asked.

"Well, why should we be watching them like that? They can handle that themselves. How about we just stay in contact with them through cell phones?" She thought.

"No, too dangerous, they probably wouldn't know what to do, or would be killed immediately," I defended my idea.

I don't know why I wanted to stay here, I just know that I do. Something about them, as in, the humans, makes me feel as though I need to be here. I don't know what, but something big, it seemed.

"We'll stay," Carlisle decided, nodding.

"I think we should consider them part of us, even though they're humans and not actually Cullens, just so they'll be safe with us even more so," I added.

Carlisle continued nodding, and the conversation was done. We all went our separate ways, until later that night.

______________________________________________________________________________

When I heard Edwards truck coming, I was listening to music in my room. Claire de Lune was on. We ran downstairs, and waited for them to come. As the truck neared, which seemed to take forever, I saw that Alice was in Jaspers lap, seat belt put around her. They were holding hands, and Jaspers free hand was around Alice's waist.

They finally neared, and the truck stopped, Alice, then Jasper, came out one door, Edward slowly came out the other.

"Hello, Jasper," Carlisle said.

"Hi," Jasper said back, waving.

"Let's go into the living room, has Alice told you anything yet?" Esme asked, walking them, at human speed, to the living room, where we took seats on the couches.

"That you are vampires, but you don't kill humans and won't hurt us," Jasper started, "And that we can't tell anyone, because then you'll have to kill us all."

"Yes, that's all true," Carlisle said.

He then launched into the same story as before, for Jasper, and continued until the end, explaining everything we explained earlier. Of course, we left some things out of each, like how we drink the animal blood and the animals deaths, just small things they didn't need to know.

When he finishes that, he continues to all the humans.

"We have decided that we need you to become part of the Cullens," He continued quickly, "But you don't need to become vampires, we need to stay here for as long as possible though, to keep you safe from other vampires."

"Oh," Alice spoke, kind of confused, "Do we have to move here or something?"

"Oh, no, we only mean by that you'll be part of the Cullens that we're going to be there to protect you, if we can," Esme said, kindly.

"Oh," Alice said again, breathing a sigh of relief.

I noticed, as I glanced Edwards way, that he was staring at me. _Why is he always looking at me like that? _I wondered. As I did so, he blushed, and looked away, just as Alice freezes.

"Oh, um, she does this a lot it's jus-" Jasper started.

"Can it, we know something's different about you three humans," Rosalie interrupted him.

Edward turned to stare at her, eyes big, at the same time as Jasper. This lasted, in an awkward silence, until Alice moved, unfrozen.

"No! That can't be real!" Edward said, turning to Alice.

Alice looks at him and stares, just for a bit, and he keeps shaking his head. Rosalie, again, interrupts.

"Ok, so what's so different about you guys?" Rosalie says.

They all turn toward each other, then Rosalie, then to each other. Alice sighed, and then looked at us all with big eyes.

"We are different," She started, "We can do extra things most people can't do."

**a/n well, aren't I evil? I end it RIIGHT there…mwahaha…oh well, I need to work on homework and shiz! I'll try to update during the weekend or maybe even tomorrow!**


	8. Chapter 8

**a/n as I promised, here's the next chapter…sorry it took so long to get it up…and most of you won't get it until tomorrow, but I didn't want to be on my computer for a bit…I just needed to read or relax or something. Now I shall write the chappie for ya!**

When Worlds Collide

As Alice said that--before she was even finished--we stared at her. What did she mean? They could 'do things most humans can't?' were they some other type of supposedly mythical creatures? Witches, maybe? I know that vampires exist (dur) and werewolves exist, but witches? I've never met one before, that I've known of, if they are real.

"Huh?" said Emmett, confused.

"What do you mean by that you can do things most humans can't do?" Carlisle rephrased Emmett's question to a real sentence, instead of just a sound.

Alice looked at Edward with serious eyes, then Jasper, then to us, and, looked sort of embarrassed, down.

"I can sorta see the future," She said, then looked up.

It was obvious in her eyes that she was hopeful that we didn't think she was crazy. And we didn't. We couldn't, considering we aren't supposed to be real, who says that human psychics can't be real too? She looked as though she was ready for us to send her to some sort of mental asylum.

"Huh?" Emmett repeated his earlier statement, then expanded it, "What the hell do you mean?"

"Emmett…" Esme looked warningly yet kindly at Emmett, to tell him not to swear.

"Exactly that."

"You're psychic," I said, stating the obvious.

"Yeah, basically," Alice answered.

This was definitely weird. She was psychic. What, could Edward move things with his mind and Jasper lift a van with his pinky?

"But, are you human?" Emmett asked.

Alice sighed, looking extremely annoyed. Jasper rolled his eyes and Edward tried to hide a small laugh. As we all know, that's not very likely in a house full of vampires with extra sensitive hearing and eyesight.

I realized, then, that during this whole thing, Edward was staring at me. I didn't look at him, and ignored his stare, as I quietly waited for more information on these humans.

"Yes, Emmett, I have a heart beat, and I can die," Alice said, annoyed.

"Well, some stories say witches can die…" Emmett said.

"Emmett! Don't call our guests witches!" Esme said, the words sounding odd with the serious tone of her voice.

"Sorry…" He mumbled, just loud enough for the humans to hear.

"So, what about you two?" Rosalie eyed Edward and Jasper as she said that, "Are you like Alice?"

"No, we aren't like Alice, if you mean with her ability to see the future," Edward informed us, looking away from me to look at Rosalie, then looking back at me for a bit.

"Well, what can you do then?" I asked.

Edward was about to say something, but Jasper beat him to it.

"Well, I'm an empath, which means that I can feel other peoples feelings, and change their feelings. Edward is another kind of psychic, which makes sense, with their relation. He can read minds though."

Wow. Edward can read minds. _SHIT! _He was the one, then. That's why Alice had says 'are you sure she _thought_ vampire?' and THAT'S why he's been responding to my thoughts. Oh, for the love of God, or whoever is out there!

Edward laughed, then. His laugh was musical, for a human, I observed. I then turned to stare at him, and, he slowly stopped laughing, getting caught in my stare, as I was getting caught in his emerald green stare. That's when I realized it.

Do I like Edward? I Might. But should I? No, I shouldn't. Do I? _yes, _answered my heart, as my mind answered, again, that I shouldn't. Crap. He probably thinks I'm crazy now too.

He smiled a crooked, handsome smile, and if I had a heartbeat, it would have skipped a beat, or a few beats. Crap. _I might actually like him. I might actually like my singer._

"What's a singer?" Edward blurts out, still staring at me, now with a deep crease in his handsome brow.

"Well, Edward," Carlisle started cautiously, "It's basically a human that's blood sounds really good to a certain vampire."

At that, Edward looked shocked, only a bit. I saw him nervously step away from me, just a half step, a few small inches, but it hurt my still heart. Why did it hurt, though?

I didn't talk much, and neither did Edward, throughout the rest of the short conversation. They had a few more questions, but only a bit, and we had plenty for them, but held out on most of them, I think. When the sky darkened, the same as the sun setting in this sunless town, we said they had to go, so they wouldn't get lost, not explaining the fact that if a werewolf-which they didn't know existed, yet-ran into them, they'd most likely be killed because they smelled like us.

They left, and-for some reason that I can't explain-my day seemed to darken, in a non-literal sense.

**a/n Ok, I have to say, you guys make me proud that I decided to write this story! It's got 21 reviews, same as my story that has ELEVEN chapters! And that's more than some of my longer stories!! In fact, the only ones that have more chapters is KITTY KILLER! My Notes story, Irresistible, and my Rosalie Story! Btw…Rosalies story is as long as this one will be when it ends, and I'd be really happy if you guys could beat it's 97 reviews! PLEASE REVIEW!!! I got 5 alone for last chapter!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**a/n soooo sorry for the not-updating-in-forever thing…kept forgetting to update…but here it is now!!**

When Worlds Collide

The humans left soon after that. I couldn't keep my mind off of Edward, though, even with him gone, and kept wondering what he was thinking as he watched me. Was he thinking how weird I was? Soon, though, my thoughts went in other directions, but still on the road of Edward. I started wondering what he was like and why. If he was happy that he'd met us or if he wished that we had stayed away?

Too late to wonder now. I wish there was another choice, then having to stay and putting them in danger just by being here, but there's no other way, we have to stay. For now, at least. Maybe we'll find a way out of it later!

Though I knew I wanted to be able to leave him, my chest, mostly my heart, hurt just thinking it. What could that mean? I wouldn't find an answer, any time soon, I know that, but I wish I could make the rest of the world go by faster.

I decided that, because it was midnight and there was school tomorrow, I'd go to Edwards house. Why, I don't know. All I know is that he's going to be asleep, and I want to visit him in his home.

As I ran, I wasn't happy to find that, for some reason, my heart soared to know that I couldn't leave the humans. Why am I torturing myself by going near my singer anyway? Shouldn't I just avoid him whenever possible? Like when he's not at the house and I can stay home? Oh, I should, but for some reason, I don't think I can.

Getting to his house wasn't difficult, and when I was there, I had told myself to not breath. That changed though, when I got near his home, and a silly idea popped into my head.

_I should try to breathe and get used to his scent!_ I thought, though my logical, sensible, and over-all smarter half told me not to do so. I listened to my idiot half, and, slowly, shallowly, breathed, but I stayed right outside his window, so I could try and make myself leave if it got too difficult.

It takes all my concentration not to attack him, as I slowly, carefully, breathe. That's why I didn't realize so much time had passed when I stopped breathing for a second and looked around, seeing that it was twilight, and dawn was just around the corner. Edward would be getting up soon.

I immediately jumped down the tree and out of his lawn, running to my home, to get dressed and ready for school. As I arrived, a very sad Emmett came out.

"Bella!" he yelled, "Where were you! We wanted to play soccer, but you know we can't without you!"

"Sorry, Emmett, must've lost track of time," I said.

Rosalie snorted, and when I looked at her, she rolled her eyes, "Vampires _rarely_ lose track of time. Are you sure you weren't just hanging out with a human?"

"I was not. They need sleep, Rosalie, they were most likely asleep, and I _did_ lose track of time," The first part was…technically only sort of a lie, because I wasn't exactly _hanging out _with a human. I was just sitting in a human's room all night.

She rolled her eyes, obviously not believing me, and went back to her room to find a cute outfit and get ready for the day. Emmett followed her in, and I went to my room.

I found clothes and got ready for the day quickly, and went to my car, to wait for Rosalie and Emmett, who came down together shortly after. We all got in my car and drove off to school for another boring—though less boring than usual—day.

**a/n I donno when you're getting this, since FF was broken when I wrote it, but I hope you like it! R&R Death Is Sour!!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**a/n Hey, people! Told you I'd update this weekend! –proud- and thanks to the reviewers, please keep reviewing people!! I only have 26 reviews for this story…if you guys can beat 30 with this chapter, I'll give you guys a new chappie as soon as I have a chance to. If you don't, you'll have to wait all week until next Saturday for a new chapter, no matter what.**

When Worlds Collide

Over the next few days, I start to talk to him more, and I tell him I'm trying to desensitize myself from his scent, which I was doing, as I breathed around him a bit more every day. Something else has been happening in this time, though. Something I wanted to avoid at all costs, but there is no way to avoid.

I'm starting to actually _like_ him. A lot. Thankfully, I'm getting better at blocking my mind as well, so I've been able to block it from him. He wasn't expecting it, I think, but—by the way she looked at me—Alice may be expecting the truth I'm trying to deny.

Tonight, like every night except when I went hunting, I'm going to watch Edward sleep. He still doesn't know that I do this, and I like it that way—he'd probably think I was a freak if he knew I watched him sleep. It was 10, and from what I've learned, they usually go to bed at this time. It wasn't the case tonight, though, as I approached the house to find Edwards lamp on.

"Edward, you can't be afraid to fall in love!" Alice was saying, almost yelling.

"Yes, I can be. I have the right," Edward said, curtly, "You know what happened to Mike and Jessica."

"Yeah, I know Mike died and Jessica killed herself. But it doesn't matter, because you _know_ she can't die!" Alice was even closer to screaming.

Who were they talking about, at the end? Who doesn't die, other than…vampires. Was Alice talking about me? But-

My thoughts got interrupted by them yelling more.

"No, she can't, but I can. And that'd hurt her. You know very well that they didn't tell us everything, there's no reason to tell us everything," Edward pointed out, "We're just humans that they have to take care of, so we don't get killed by other vampires or tell their secret or whatever."

"Puh-lease…any girl can tell that Bella likes you, and from the way you act, you're already in love with her," Alice said.

So it _was _me they were talking about! Shit. Alice knew and Edward may find out, he's already being told! Shit, again! He's probably reading my mind right now!

As I realized that, I backed away, going further away from Edward, and trying to cloud my thoughts.

"Alice, I don't love her, and she doesn't love me!" Edward sounded desperate, as though he was trying to convince himself as well as her.

"Edward, you so love her and she _so_ loves you! Are you blind?!" Alice said.

"If that's what you see, then you must be blind," Edward retorted, truly like a little brother.

Alice started to say something, but was interrupted by the door opening.

"Children, must you act as though you're that young? Alice, Edward, get ready for bed and go to your room," Elizabeth said.

"But mom-" Alice tried to make her mom let her convince Edward he's in love.

"No buts, Alice," Elizabeth said, "If you're still in hear in 10 minutes, and, if both your lights aren't off in 20, I'll be back in here and _watch_ you get ready for bed."

They both mumbled fines, as Elizabeth left and Alice's footsteps followed. The door closed, and Edward started getting ready for bed, but I didn't dare go near his room yet. I was right not to, because as soon as he had his pajamas on, he walked over to the window, opening it, then leaned out slightly.

"Oh, Bella…" he started, and I held my breath, wondering if he knew I was there, "I think Alice is right…"

As I stood there, in a tree, motionless and thoughtless, he got up from his spot and went over to the light, turning it off, then went to bed, falling asleep shortly later.

When I'm more than sure that he's asleep, I go, and open the window, then sneak into the room. There I stayed, until about 4 in the morning.

**a/n there it is…I know, pretty short, but c'mon! You can NOT tell me this isn't a turning point…or part of one :) Remember, get to 30—that's only 4 reviews away!—and I'll give you guys the next chapter as SOON as I can, if you don't, you have to wait a week…**


	11. Chapter 11

**a/n sorry for the wait for an update…I was busy and stuff…but you made it to where I hoped you'd make it, so here it is!! Oh, and if you guys make it to 35, I'll TRY to give you a chapter within this week..if you DON'T…then you have to wait until Monday or later to get it…**

When Worlds Collide

The day bored me, until I walked into the lunch room to see Edward in an abandoned corner, while Alice and Jasper were at our normal table. He opened his mouth, and talked only loud enough for me to hear.

"Bella, will you join me?" he asked.

There was no need for me to answer—he couldn't hear me—and no reason for me to tell my family I'd be sitting over there, since they had heard him too. They walked on without me, toward our usual table, and sat down with Alice and Jasper, to talk quietly, avoiding topics humans shouldn't hear.

In a whisper so quiet only he and I could hear, Edward spoke.

"To keep others from hearing us, how about you think what you want to say, and I'll whisper like this, is that alright?" he asked.

_Yes, it's fine,_ I thought to him, thinking it odd to be speaking through thoughts.

"If you don't want to we can just-" he started to whisper, sadly.

_No, it's fine, I'm just not used to it, I'll get used to it sooner or later. _I interrupted him.

Nodding, he spoke, "like you have with my scent."

Shocked, I wondered how he knew, avoiding thinking about anything of the last night. Without my thinking to him, he knew what I was thinking, as always, and answered.

"Just how you've been acting, and I noticed that you've been breathing more, plus Emmett and Rosalie's thoughts of how dangerous your actions are lately…" he smiled a bit.

Smiling back, I relaxed. _So, what did you want to talk about?_

"Nothing exactly…well, everything."

'_K, how about we talk about Alice and Jasper, or Rose and Em?_

For part of the period—most of it—we talked about them, telling each other funny stories of their pasts, from Emmett's obsessions with childish things and Rosalie's obsession to cars, to Alice's obsession with fashion and shopping, and Jaspers to the civil war and confederate army.

Then, after we stopped for a second, he started a new conversation, consisting mostly of questions about myself. He asked things like what my favorite car was, and what my favorite animal to keep as a pet and animal to hunt(I wasn't very comfortable to tell him of my love for lion's blood) among other things. I asked him questions like the first three, among many others, like how he could stand hearing everyone's minds.

As the period seemed to be coming to an end, I worked up my nerves to tell him what I had seen. _I saw you fight with Alice. I saw or heard everything, including when you said she was right…_

He smiled widely and laughed a bit, "I know, I could read your mind."

_Oh, yeah…_

"So…" he asked nervously, "Do you feel the same?"

_Um…_I didn't know what to say, yet. _I'll answer after biology, but stay out of my mind, so I can think, please._

He nodded.

When the bell rang, we silently walked to biology. After trying to think, yet block my mind from him at the same time, for a whole period, he reached for my hand, and the bell rang.

"Answer now?" he asked, hopeful.

"Yes."

I didn't give him a chance to respond, just left at a speed a little too quickly for a human, but not by much. Listening for his thoughts and steps, I slowed, and walked to my next class. He left soon after I did.

**a/n yeah, I know…sorta short…but who cares? (maybe you…but I'm still not giving you more until either next Monday or until I reach 35 reviews…)**


	12. Chapter 12

**a/n soo…about the 6 day wait…at least it's less than a week? Heehee…-looks at people with pitchforks and backs away-**

When Worlds Collide

The next few weeks, after I told Edward I may be falling for him, we confessed more. I told him more about my life, human and vampire, and he told me more about his ability, along with Jaspers and Alice's.

He also told me more of their past, how Jasper came to Forks a few years ago, an adoptive son to Renee and Phil Dwyer, and how Alice and he found eachother and fell in love. He told me about his parents not believing them when Alice and Edward had told them about their powers. Edward had been answering everyone's thoughts, and Alice would answer phones before they ended ringing, or tell Elizabeth, their mother, that someone was there before the person rang the doorbell.

We kept talking, and I kept going over to his house at night. The first night, he was confused, but happy, every night after that, he was just as happy. I'd curl up with him, on top of the blankets, or I'd watch him sleep-but I'd always breath, to keep myself desensitized to his scent.

Now, after many weeks of starting to grow closer, and truly falling in love, and being in love, we were sure of it. Sitting next to each other at Jaspers house, with Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper, we're waiting for Alice, who was out shopping. The reason for waiting is that we've planned a night to go out for a movie, at Alice's request. The only problem was that she found out later that the day we had planned was also the day of an annual sale at some shoe store.

The sale had recently called, and she had told us that she'd be there in half an hour—if you counted the traffic. She told us she would wait until the traffic cleared, then come over. The streets were dead now, except for the distant engine of a loud blue truck.

"I still find it surprising that your parents let you have people over when they aren't there," Edward was saying, "Mine still think Alice is a little girl because of how small she is, which means I'm not aloud to have friends over unless they're home…"

Emmett sympathized with Edward, "Hey, don't worry, when I was human, I wasn't aloud to be home when one of my sisters had a friend over, and they weren't aloud to be home if I, or one of my brothers, had a friend over…"

"That's why I'm glad I was an only child…" Rosalie stated, while sitting on Emmett's lap.

"Same," I agreed.

"Yeah, my parents are okay with Alice being here if other guys or girls are here," Jasper explained, "They're pretty cool…"

Just then, Edwards phone rang, it was Alice.

"Ali?" Edward said, using his personal nickname for her.

Before he could ask where she was, she whispered into the phone. Jasper looked confused, as everyone who could hear—due to being the one with the phone against his ear or being a vampire—got horrified looks on our faces.

"Edward, a vampire's going to kidna—" Were the only words she got to say, before we heard a horrific scream, that even Jasper could hear, and silence.

"Ali?! Ali!" Edward tried, hoping she'd answer, instead, a smooth and horrifying voice came through the speaker. It was only a laugh.

The phone went dead.

So quickly the humans couldn't hear or understand, Emmett started cussing.

"Shit! Fuckshit!!" he screamed, as I pulled out my cell phone.

My fingers pressed the number 2 and talk—speed dialing Carlisle's cell.

"Doctor Carli-" he started to say at human speed.

"Carlisle, are you home?" Rosalie interrupted, at vampire speed.

"No, but I'm on my way, why?" He asked quickly.

"Hurry up, we have an emergency," she said too quickly for Jasper to understand.

"I'm almost there already, what happened?" he asked.

"Alice was kidnapped by a vampire," I said, too quietly and quickly for Jasper, to keep him semi-calm.

"What happened?!" Jasper asked, exploding at us for keeping the secret.

A moment of silence passed before Carlisle spoke again.

"I'm home, and tell Jasper, he deserves to know," Carlisle's voice was somber.

Taking a deep breath, I told Jasper, "Alice was kidnapped, by a vampire," I spoke quickly, for a human, but slow enough so he could understand.

He sat there, mouth open, eyes wide, for a few moments, frozen, before he broke down. He started sobbing, screaming that it couldn't be true, because he knew a vampire could kill Alice in moments.

"No! That didn't happen!!" He said, sobbing.

Edward left my side and went over to Jasper, setting a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, Jasper, it did, don't worry though, we have five vampires to get her back for us," he said, then looked at us, "right?"

"Yeah," I said, nodding and wishing I could cry.

"Kids, I told Esme what happened, you're at Jaspers house, right?" Carlisle told us.

"Yes."

"We'll be there in a moment, we're running," Carlisle said, then hung up.

Only second later, we heard them outside.

"Go with them, find Alice's trail, okay?" I told Rosalie and Emmett.

They didn't answer, but left out the window, as I sat next to Edward, and filled them in on what I knew.

"They're going to go searching for the truck, and Alice's trail," I told them, somberly, "We'll find her, I promise, and whoever took her will be killed."

At this point, they were both in tears, sobbing. They didn't stop crying for an hour, when I got a call from Carlisle.

"Bella, we've found the truck, and we smell the vampire and Alice. The door's been taken off," He said, sadly, "Will you come here? Esme will be there momentarily to make sure the vampire isn't going to take Edward or Jasper. We need your speed and tracking ability, Bella."

"Ok," I said, as Esme came in the opened window, then I turned to Edward, "I have to leave, to track Alice, I promise, Edward, I'll get her back for you and Jasper."

I hoped what I said was the truth, but I didn't have time to doubt myself. Without waiting for an answer, I jumped out the window, onto a tree, and jumped out of it, running before I even reached the ground, following Esme's trail to Carlisle.

**a/n How do you like it? Dun dun dun!!!!! Tell me what you think of it, and what you think will happen.**


	13. Chapter 13

**a/n ok, I know I said I wouldn't even post 12 until you reached 45, but I forgot about it when I posted it, and I made a new goal to get this chapter…40…which you reached…so now the goal for reviews for this chapter is 45, ok? I KNOW you guys can do it…I'll update as soon as you guys do that!**

When Worlds Collide

It didn't take me long to catch up with them—only about two minutes—but those two minutes were horrifying, as I knew Edward and Jasper were home, scared out of their wits.

As soon as I reached hearing distance, they explained what they had figured out so far.

"It's what she said. The door was ripped off and partially scrunched like a piece of paper, only as a vampire could do, and the seatbelt was torn out, left on the floor," Carlisle explained, "The vampire scent isn't once I recognize, but we can separate it from Alice. We have the trail, come on."

Without pausing for a second to look at the truck, I bypassed it and then my family, taking the lead, sniffing out the trail. On the trail, I soon found two other unrecognizable vampire scents joining with the original vampire and Alice. The tracking wasn't an easy task. It took at least three hours, a lifetime for a vampire, to even get a whiff of fresher scents, meaning they were recently there. By that time though, we were in Canada, far away from the worrying Edward and Jasper, and Esme.

"We should stop and make a plan," I pointed out, when I realized just how close we had become.

"Good idea," Carlisle said, as we made a circle and created a quick plan.

We were just to surround Alice and the kidnappers, and try to get them to give up Alice. If they don't, to Emmett's excitement, we can attack them, but not hurt Alice, if possible. It shouldn't take too long, but, then again, we don't know these vampires—if they're powered, what their powers are, how hostile or strong they are—and it could take a long time.

As we finished, I heard something, coming from the direction of the trail. Turning, and whispering to everyone else, I saw who it was.

Another vampire, dark-skinned, with long, dark, hair, and eyes of a burgundy shade, approached, in an easy, unworried, canter. We got in position to introduce ourselves—Carlisle at front, Esme's spot left empty, Rosalie and Emmett to one side, and I to the other, next to where Esme usually would stand, next to Carlisle, but slightly behind.

"Hello," Carlisle said, reproachfully.

"Why, hello," the other one said, and—by his accent—it was easy to tell he was at least part French, "You must be the coven the human was talking about." He proved his involvement then.

"We may be, but who are you?" Carlisle asked, neither denying nor agreeing with what the vampire had said.

"Laurent," He smiled, creepily.

At that moment, a small gust of wind blew his scent into my nostrils, which then flared, recognizing the scent of one of the vampires who had been with the original kidnapper.

"Why did you take the human?" I blurted out accidentally.

The vampire raised his brows in a look that spoke a 'so you ARE those people' message.

"Oh, we mostly just like her scent…delicious. And because the leader of my coven thought she'd be fun to—well, you know…"

I growled, hoping he'd get my message that I wanted him to tell us exactly who this vampire was, where he or she was, and what he or she was doing.

"We have no more time to waste, let us through, please," Carlisle said, before I could do anything drastic, like attack him.

"I'm sorry, I can't do that. You see, I promised the leader of my coven I'd keep you back. You see, one of my coven sensed you, and my leader left me here to keep you back while the two of them went ahead with the human. She's scared to death, you know, it's quite funny...We're thinking of changing her…"

"_Who _is your leader?!" I asked, ready to attack.

"There's no reason for me to tell you," His creepy, sadistic, smile returned.

"Yeah, there is," Emmett growled.

He had grown close to Alice—as a sister—recently, and didn't want to loose her either.

"No, now, I'd just stay here with you, but that would get pretty boring, so why don't you all just go back home? And you may want to ditch those other humans…" Laurent spoke.

Before he could say any more, I ran for it. Not back home, like he had said, but I tried to run around him. It didn't work though. He ran to where I would be, and stopped me, grabbing my wrists and flinging me backwards, where Emmett caught me and let me get up in milliseconds.

"I wouldn't try that, if I were you," Laurent said.

Growling, I got ready to attack. Emmett got into a crouch, ready to attack, next to me, but Carlisle spoke.

**a/n well, there's the chapter…dundunduuun…you'll find out what Carlisle said when you reach 45 reviews…hurry, people! You know you all want more!**


	14. Chapter 14

**a/n so…thanks, guys! I LOVE YOU!!!! not just did you give me 7 reviews, BUT over half of them you gave me within an hour!!!! I LOVE YOU!! if you guys get to 55(c'mon, it's just one more than what you gave me last chapter, and if you want to, you could just go back to any chapter you didn't review and review IT too!!!) oh yeah, um...if you get 55, you'll get the new chapter...(trust me, you'll want it...) btw...part of this ch. is WAY rated M...  
**

**Oh, and here's a special mention for the awesomeness that are the first two reviewers of this chapter…acydrose…who's awesome and reviews lots, almost as much as…-drumroll- JANJIZ! (heehee…you rock, Jan!) who reviews for like, every chapter, and makes me super happy!!! NOW I'll shut up…**

When Worlds Collide

"No, we won't fight unless we need to," he said, staring down Laurent, who stared calmly back.

"But Alice's kidnapper is getting further and further away!!" I whined, down to me last straw of patience.

"Bella, not yet."

"No, no, let her fight, if she wants to," Laurent said, having heard our conversation, "But I'll win. I'm a great fighter."

Before anyone could register it, Emmett leaped forward, landing on top of Laurent, and started to attack him, tearing off bits and pieces, as Laurent struggled to get back up. Before Carlisle could call him back or stop me, I joined him, tearing of Laurent's head, and helping Emmett with the limbs. As we tore at him, we heard him scream, not a word, just a sound.

When we finished, we looked over, to see a pile of wood and a lighter in Rosalie's hand. She lit the lighter and put a stick in the flame, then on top of the pile, then another, then another, until it started to catch, and the flame grew even more quickly. Then Emmett, Carlisle—who had no choice to help now that the deed was done, but who didn't look happy—and I started throwing the torn bits of Laurent into the fire.

As soon as the fire was out, we spread the ashes, getting rid of all traces of Laurent's existence that we could, and I started to track the now-stale scent of Alice and the other two vampires. My heart kept sinking, as the scent was stale, no matter how quickly I went, and I still didn't know where she was and if Alice was ok. After quite some time, we ran into a second obstacle. The trail split into two different ones, one with one vampire and Alice's scent, the other with another vampire and Alice's scent. But, how? She was only one person!

The two trails weren't exactly like a fork in the road, as in, one didn't curve to the left and the other to the right. One went in the same direction, and one did turn and went in the other direction. Both were still stale. But which one was the real Alice at the end of? The curved one or the other?

"Let's go down that one," Emmett said, pointing to the one that didn't turn away from us.

I didn't want to fight or waste time, so I just followed the trail, finding that it curved often, changing directions all the time. At the end of Alice's trail, were her clothes. The vampire that was with her had continued, leaving her clothes very high in a tall tree, above foliage, so we'd have to climb up and back down it.

"FUCK!" I screamed, unable to hold it in any longer. This was Edward's sister that could be dead right now! He'd be broken, and Jasper would be too! This would hurt more than just her! How could Laurent and his coven be so…_selfish!_

"Come on, Bella, we're loosing time even now, let's just follow the trail back to the fork in the trail and follow the other," Rosalie tried to comfort me.

Without another word, we backtracked to the other trail, then started following it. Not too far into it, a flash of red and white—two different shades—blocked our path. When the vampire stopped, we realized the red came from both burgundy from her cat-like eyes, and a bright orange-red from her twig-filled, knotted hair. The whites were her pale skin and the snow-colored animal pelt—I could smell that it was definitely from a real animal—that hung over her shoulders, with some fur twisted together into string and tied together around her neck to keep it on.

Her pants were jeans, almost black, and her shirt was a tight-fitting black tank-top. Her lips were bright red, and a sinister smile was spread across them.

"I guess you're one of the members of Laurent's coven?" I growled.

"Yeah, and I can't let you past here, sorry," She said, rudely.

"Why not?" Carlisle asked, angrily.

"My mate, James, the leader of the coven, is busy," she snarled.

"Doing what?" Rosalie asked cautiously.

"You'll find out once he's done."

"Who are you, anyway," Rosalie growled.

"Victoria," hissed the female.

"Well, Victoria, get out of my way," Rosalie growled, yet again, even angrier.

Victoria crouched down quickly and swiftly, like a cat, and hissed again, ready to attack, "Not any time soon."

As Rosalie distracted her, Emmett jumped on her, pulling her hands back and letting the furious Rosalie tear off her head. The two of them had a bit of trouble—she was more fierce and strong that Laurent was—so I jumped in, tearing apart her legs. Carlisle had started a fire, and when we had finished killing her, we dropped all of her remains into the fire, repeating what we had done with Laurent. Carlisle still looked unhappy.

"We could have found a way around it, if you had just waited," Carlisle frowned at us.

"Well, we don't have any time for waiting, Alice needs us," Emmett said, more stubbornly and seriously than I've ever heard the big teddy-bear before.

He didn't wait for a response, just continued grimly on his way up the trail. I followed him, and as the scent got fresher, he got more excited yet grimmer at the same time.

"Go ahead, Bella," he said, frowning.

I did as Emmett said, not liking how grim he was, and followed the scent until I heard screaming. Not just any screaming, a high-pitched, sad, hurt, and scared, scream. The voice that uttered it was Alice's. I pushed myself harder, to go faster, and found that everyone else was close behind me, as scared and angry at this 'James' man as I was. Soon, as we got closer, I heard James moan, and smelled spilt blood.

Holding my breath, as everyone else did, I ran to the edge of a small clearing the sounds seemed to be coming from. As I cleared away enough branches and leaves to see, I wished I hadn't.

The rest of Alice's clothes—that hadn't been taken by who we assume was Victoria—was shredded around her, including her bra and underwear. She was stained by blood, and her make up from earlier was all over her face, smudged and running down her cheeks. Her eyes were red and her voice hoarse from yelling. The worst was yet to come, too.

James was near her, head between her legs, himself naked, jacket and jeans folded neatly in a corner. On his privates—easily in my view—was blood.

He was animalistic, sucking and hurting her, breaking bones, and ignoring her pain.

I wouldn't figure out until later that this happened because he had raped her and caused her to bleed.

"NO!!! IT BURNS!!!" she screamed in pain, sobbing, "PUT IT OUT!!!!"

I was frozen, watching this disgusting man—who ignored us and kept on hurting her and sucking at her privates. I wanted to look away, but I was in too much shock. I didn't know vampires could go into shock. I would have thrown up, if I were human. I would have screamed and ran away, but I wouldn't have gotten away. I'm glad I'm a vampire, this one time, I'm actually glad.

But Alice isn't. She's a human, who can be killed, easily, and who _is _being killed. But…but…I _promised _Edward, I _can't _let Edward down!! I don't want to face him if his only sister is killed!! That's not an option, then, to let her die.

**a/n DUNDUNDUN…again…remember, 55 reviews, and you get the new chappie...which I KNOW you want...-points to the cliffy above- and THAT'S the reason why you want it...  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**a/n ok, here it is!!! Yaaaay!!! At 60, I'll update again, ok?**

When Worlds Collide

When I glanced around the trees, I saw that Emmett, Rosalie, and Carlisle were at different corners around the clearing, ready to surround him, like our plan we had made when we met Laurent.

With a nod from Carlisle, we all ran in, surrounding him closely enough so he couldn't escape between us. He ignored us while he continued to kill Alice. Emmett, too angry to resist and right near James, pulled him off Alice, throwing him to the side, but still inside our circle.

I carefully picked up Alice and moved her to the side of the clearing as the others fought James. A second later, James kicked my back, causing me to fall. In order not to squish Alice, I threw her, only slightly, in front of me.

Rage filled my body, so much that I was shaking, as I attacked James, climbing onto his back to get his attention. A second later, I was on the ground across the clearing, thrown off by James, and Emmett and Carlisle were attacking. They were only barely winning, as James kept pulling them away, crazy for more blood.

Growling, I jumped back into the fight on one side, and saw that Rosalie was protecting Alice, as best as she could. James pulled my hand, almost tearing it off in his mouth before I hit him somewhere he wouldn't appreciate. He fell just for a second, then realized that he had blood on his dick still.

Disgustingly, almost enough to make me throw up—I would have been if I were human—he…licked it. As he did this disgusting act, as I gagged, Emmett took his chance, and pulled James' head off, throwing it, along with the rest of him, into the fire, limb my limb, piece by piece.

I quickly healed from what he had done that I hadn't wanted to see, as I heard Alice screaming more, saying, 'Help!! It hurts! It's burning!!!' over and over again. Carlisle ran to her side. I saw Rosalie hand him her belt, and I saw Emmett take of his shirt, then covering as much of Alice as he could with still letting Carlisle work on healing her, which basically meant her top half.

Alice still screamed, through it all. I realized then, I had to call Edward and tell him that Alice—innocent little Alice—had been raped and bitten, and is being turned. As she was screaming.

I pulled out my phone, as slow as a human, to give myself more time, but pushed in Edward's speed dial in milliseconds.

"Bella!" His voice was worried.

"Edward," my voice was said, but I only barely got out the word when he continued.

"What happened?! Is Alice ok?" He asked. He obviously hadn't heard the screaming yet.

I held out the phone to let him hear for a moment. When I put it back to my ear, he was silent. I could see him sitting there, teary-eyed and open-mouthed, speechless.

"Edward? What happened! _Please _tell me Alice is ok, Edward!" I could hear Jasper beg in the background.

"Put the phone on speaker, Edward, I only want to say this once, it hurts enough saying it the first time," I told him, somberly.

I heard him click a button, and then heard Jasper talk to me.

"What happened, Bella?! Is she ok?" he said, obviously worried to death.

I could hear the screaming echo in the background, and took a deep breath—I was far enough away from Alice that I wouldn't go crazy at the scent of her blood—and I let it out.

"Alice was raped," I started, and didn't hear a response from either human, just Esme's surprised gasp, "She's screaming because…he had made her bleed in the process of doing so, and bit her. It's too late to help her, when we got here, she was already screaming with pain for a bit. I'm sorry, Jasper."

"At least she's alive," He whispered, barely.

I heard Edward sniff, but he made no other sound, yet.

"We're taking her to Alaska so she can live with another vegetarian coven we know, they're called the Denali Coven, and we'll come back and keep you two safe. I'm sorry we weren't fast enough, Edward." I could feel myself be close to sobbing, my throat tighten and lip quiver slightly.

"Is the person who did it dead?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, he and his coven are dead," I told him, "I love you, and I'll see you as soon as possible, but first I have to help Alice, bye, Edward,"

"I love you too, and bye," He sighed, then hung up.

I hung up and went back to Carlisle, telling him what I had told Edward we'd do. He agreed, but continued working on stopping Alice's bleeding until she finished her change. I could barely stand her screaming, and found myself sobbing before her, sad that I hadn't been fast enough to save her.

**a/n kinda boring end, but it's not the end of the story(duh) so that's ok. Remember, 5 reviews for update.**


	16. Chapter 16

**a/n I loooove you guys!!! I come home today and check my mail and find out that within 24 hours, I got 5 reviews for the last chapter!!! Sorry it took a bit to put up…I had to do homework and junk…-sigh- I can't wait for Spring Break! OH! and I'll update again when you reach 65, but I'd prefer to get to 67....  
**

When Worlds Collide

Three days after my call to Edward, Alice's constant screaming stopped, at the same time as her heart. Her skin immediately paled and cooled down, to our normal temperature. Her face had changed over the last few days. Little differences, like eyelashes growing thicker, skin clearing of any blemishes or freckles, and her body seemed to change: she seemed to grow a bit thinner, and her short hair seemed to shine more than it had before. She was still undressed—in too much pain for any of us to move to get into Emmett's shirt.

Her eyes opened wide to reveal what we knew would be there, black, hungry eyes. Earlier that day, Emmett—expecting the change to end soon—attacked a bear and brought it back, full of blood for Alice to drink.

Immediately, like an animal, but three times as graceful, Alice leaped as though she were a cheetah on to the dead bear and tore open skin, messily licking up the blood that came out then sucking the bear dry. Once it was done, she moaned in pleasure, and froze, only now realizing what she was doing and what she had become.

"Wait…how did this happen?" she asked, looking down to stare at her pale hands, and seeing that she was undressed.

Squeaking, she ran behind the bears body and crouched behind it, then continued what she had been asking us earlier.

"How did this happen? Last thing I remember was me having a vision of being kidnapped by vampire…" she said, worried.

We looked at her, all as confused as she was, almost.

"You don't remember what happened to you?" Carlisle asked tentatively.

"No. After the vision and calling Edward, I blacked out, I thought they had gotten me, but they aren't here…" Something hit her then, "Where is Edward? And Jasper! Are they okay?"

"Yes, they're fine. Esme is keeping them safe," I told her.

"Ok, now that I know that…how am I a vampire? I thought you said it was painful…" the confusion in her voice wasn't a lie, even though she was just screaming that it was too painful earlier today.

"It is. You were yelling at us to take out the fire for the past three days, then you changed, woke up, attacked that bear—that was already dead, just to tell you, that's why it tasted kind of old—and now we're talking about it…" Emmett told her.

"Wait, you don't remember what happened? Not a bit?" Rosalie asked, still not believing that Alice forgot about being _raped _of all things. I could tell as well that Rosalie wished that she had forgotten what had happened to her before her change…

"No…what happened?" she asked.

Before any of us could answer, her eyes went glazy and she had a blank look on her face. She was having another vision. But this was her first as a vampire. When she broke it off, she pointed where my phone was, in my pant pocket.

"Edward's going to call in 5, 4, 3, 2…" Alice said.

As she said the last number, the phone rang. I checked the caller ID, and saw that she was right. It was Edward. I pressed talk and put it up to my ear.

"Edward?" I asked.

"Esme says that it's around when Alice's change should finish…since she's not screaming, I take it Esme's right?" Edward asked.

"Yes, she's a vampire now. But…is Esme there? She needs to hear this too…" I said.

"Yes, Bella, I'm here, go on…" Esme called through the phone.

"She doesn't remember anything past calling you, Edward," I said.

He gasped, but made no other noise. I heard Jaspers anxious voice in the background.

"What?! Is Alice okay?! Did something go wrong in the change?!" He continued to ask.

"Tell him I'm ok, just a little memory loss…" Alice told me, as she, along with the family, could hear everything I did.

"Edward, Alice says to tell Jasper that she's fine. She's not hurt or anything. It's just a bit of memory loss…" Edward repeated the message to Jasper, who sighed with relief.

"Okay, tell her I love her, and I can't wait to see her," Jasper said.

Alice took the phone in a second—the rest of us were frozen in fear for what would happen if she were to get near Jasper or Edward any time within the next year.

"Oh, Jazz, I love you too!" She froze for a second, going into another vision, then continued talking to Jasper while childishly sticking her tongue out at us, "They can't let me see you for at least a year…according to my vision, it's 'cause I might accidentally kill you or something…"

She pouted at us. Jasper started talking, a little angry.

"But that's too long!" He whined.

Within milliseconds I had the phone in my hand and to my ear.

"Jasper, put it on speaker. We'll explain why you can't see Alice for a year to both you and Edward," I told him, then heard the click of a button from inside the speaker.

"Ok, so why?" He asked a little like a kid wondering why he couldn't eat ice cream and cookies for every meal.

"Because, Alice is a new-born vampires and newborns have no or little control over who or what they kill, they just know they want the blood," Carlisle started.

"Yeah. That happened two times for me with my singers, and I wasn't even a new-born either time, what if you were hers, Jasper?" Emmett asked, "She wouldn't be able to tell the difference between you two and the bear she just drained if she came near you any time soon."

An awkward silence filled the air at Emmett's unnecessary and unwanted comment. Finally, Edward spoke, one word.

"Oh," he whispered.

"Can we talk though?" Jasper asked hopefully.

"Any way you want, as long as you're not near each other. Remember what I told you before? She'll be staying with the coven for the year, hunting animals until we think she had good enough control," I told them.

"We have to take her to Denali now though, then get back to you all so we can think of how we're going to make it work out right," Carlisle told them.

After that, Alice and Jasper, Edward and I, and Edward and Alice exchanged 'love you's and we hung up. We ran north, to Denali—leaving a wide birth around humans. When we got there, Tanya, a good friend of mine, was surprised.

"Bella! This is a surprise! What are you up to-" she broke off when she saw Alice, with her blood-red eyes, "Hello," she told Alice.

"Hi, I'm a new vampire, my name's Alice," Alice told her happily.

"Oh, I'm Tanya, one of the Denali Coven," Tanya replied.

"I know," Alice said, then explained, "I can see the future, so I know who is who here already…"

"Ah, well, Bella, I guess this is why you all came up here?" she asked us all, "To drop off a new born? Don't you usually keep them with you though?"

"We can't, she just finished turning today, and we need to go back to make it look like it wasn't done by vampires. We need to watch her brother and boyfriend too…they're in great danger if we leave them, and we can't have Alice near them when she's so new," Carlisle explained.

"Oh, well, that's ok. Alice, you're going to only drink animal blood, right?" Tanya asked her.

"Yeah, I don't want to kill Jasper or Edward," she frowned at the thought of either of them dead.

Alice hugged us all and told us we should get going so we could take care of everything, and make sure Edward and Jasper stay safe. We left her there with Tanya and her coven, and took a plane—we bought the tickets when we got there—to Seattle. From Seattle to home, we ran, and went to where Esme was making sure they were safe now, in our house.

"Bella!" Edward called when I came in the room. He looked absolutely, horribly, sad.

"Your hair looks like a haystack—but I like it, Edward," I told him, smiling. His hair was in a big box-like shape sticking out of his head, messier than I've ever seen it before.

"Well, I was too worried to think about taking care of it," He poked out his tongue, and we both laughed.

When we both calmed down, we joined everyone in figuring out how we were going to make it look as though Alice had died. We decided that we'd completely destroy the truck, to Edwards complete dismay, and make the rest be never solved, or if it is solved, it'll be wrong.

"I'll go out and destroy the truck," Emmett offered.

"I'll go with you," Rosalie told him, and they left together.

Edward and I went to my room then, so we could relax, now that the trouble was done. Jasper and my parents would be downstairs, making Jasper and Edward some food. Edward and I curled up on my black couch, finally together again after that terrible ordeal.

"Bella?" He whispered suddenly, and barely audible for human ears. Esme and Carlisle wouldn't even hear it. He continued without letting me say a word.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you too, Edward," I sighed back. I thought that was the end, but he continued talking after that, a little louder.

"Promise me, we'll be together for as long as possible," he sighed, "Maybe you could change me?"

"I promise, we'll be together for as long as possible, but I don't want to change you, Edward, trust me."

He didn't answer me. He had fallen into the deepest sleep I've ever seen him in. Now Edward wants to be a vampire too? Oh, what will I do?!

**a/n so there's the end of this chapter…not of the story, though it honestly feels like it should be…this feels like an ending chapter…trust me though, this story isn't going to be done any time soon.**


	17. Chapter 17

**a/n I love you people!!! I'll make another deal with you…give me 5 or 6 reviews, and you get a new chapter again! Lol…you guys are awesome, if I haven't told you that yet…keep reviewing!!!**

When Worlds Collide

Over the next year, Edward and I became a known couple, Emmett and Rosalie graduated and moved to Denali to help Alice get more control, and Esme, Carlisle, and I stayed here to keep watch on Jasper and Edward and keep them safe.

Edward and I had grown even closer—though I hadn't known it was possible. We're always together, whenever we can be. We bribed the school into giving us all the same classes. We were actually about to graduate from high school—again, for me. I stay with him at night as he sleeps—still with Elizabeth and Edward senior, who couldn't bare loosing another child due to him leaving to live with his girlfriend.

When he's hanging out with his few human friends—Tyler Crowley and Ben Cheney—I'm watching and making sure he doesn't get hurt. Jasper is almost always with him. For holidays, we have a party together, just Esme, Carlisle, Jasper and his parents, Edward and his parents, and I. It's nothing big, just a holiday party between families.

When the word spread—after Edward, Jasper, and I mysteriously got accepted into the same college—people are always wishing us good luck, even people who never said a good word to or about Edward.

As I watch now, thinking of the last year, Edward, Ben, and Tyler are playing basketball. I'm sitting with Ben and Tyler's girlfriends—Angela, Ben's girlfriend, who is a tall, slender girl who's shy and always has been nice, and Lauren, Tyler's girlfriend, who's a complete bitch and hates me for 'stealing' Edward.

Angela and I talk a bit, while Lauren scowls and turns away from me. I ignore her, and talk to Angela, about normal things like college and our boyfriends.

It was fun—sort of. Ok, not really, but it was as fun as it could be, watching humans play basketball and chatting with a girl while another girl is hating on me. As the game finished, I told Edward, like any good human girlfriend would, that he needs to get packed for the trip, which we would be going on as soon as he was packed and we had everyone gathered up.

He left with me, letting me drive his new Audi—I had insisted on replacing his truck with a _good, _fast, car. He was fine with it, honestly…he really wanted to drive quickly, but I had insisted that the highest he could go would be the speed limit, for his safety and the safety of everyone around.

Quickly, I drove to his house, where we got his bags and he said goodbye again to his parents, who were sobbing, a lot.

When we got up back to the car, I smelt salty tears mixed with his amazing scent. A single tear started falling down his face. Fascinated, I decided to taste it. Don't ask me why.

My hand flashed out, and wiped the tear off his cheek, onto my finger, where I studied it for a moment—my eyesight let me see it up close. As he watched, confused, I liked the finger it was on.

He laughed at my action—a reaction I hoped I'd get—and I put the car into drive, going to Jaspers house, to pick him up. I heard sobbing from inside the house, and Jasper telling them it'd be ok, and that he'd still call. He used his power to calm them down, then hugged them both. Renee and Phil both still seemed sad, but not to the point of sobbing.

He came out of the house then with all the things he wanted, and we put them into the backseat, wherever he wouldn't be—the trunk was already full. Carlisle and Esme would be moving somewhere too—we all knew it was with us, but everyone else thought it was sunny California.

Yeah, right. Vampires in California, trying to get away with being a human? Very possible, _totally _possible, for sparkly vampires to be in the sun—the thing that _makes _them sparkle—while trying not to let anyone know that they're vampires and trying to be human. Sure.

"Bella, you saw Alice, is she even more beautiful than before?" Jasper asked—for the 367th time in the last year. Yeah, twice the first day, once every day since then, and twice today.

"Jasper, haven't you memorized my answer by now?" I said like a smartass at him.

He stuck out his tongue childishly but mumbled 'yeah' and sighed happily.

"I've missed her…" Edward frowned as he remembered how he wasn't aloud near her for the last year.

"I know, but today's the day!" I told them happily.

I was aloud to go there, and, in fact, during Spring break, I visited her for a day or so, but had to come back because I missed Edward way too much for my health, if I needed health…

"Come on, then! Let's stop being so sad and do this quickly!" Jasper said, happy that he was about to see his true love again for the first time in a year.

"Aka, stay out of the way and let the vampires handle it," Edward said, twisting around so he could smile at Jasper.

I went as fast as the Audi would let me, getting to my house, where Emmett's Jeep awaited us. Emmett and Rosalie had come back to help us get all our stuff to Alaska.

Emmett got Edward out of the car and hugged him in a bear hug in milliseconds.

"Yo little bro! I missed ya!" Emmett said.

"Em…you're going to choke him," Rosalie warned him.

He let Edward go sheepishly, and Edward laughed.

"It's ok, let's just get to Alaska already. I want to see my sis!" he said.

Before Edward could spell out Mississippi, we had transferred all of our things into Emmett's Jeep, where he and Rosalie would ride with the stuff. We would be riding in the Audi with Carlisle and Esme.

"Let's go!" Emmett yelled, rolling away in the Jeep.

Edward and Jasper laughed, as we all followed. After that, the ride to the airport was full of humor and happiness. The airplane ride was quite boring though, since we had to act human. I started to type a poem up on my laptop.

_This innocence, so brilliant,_

_I hope that it will stay  
This moment is perfect, _

_And please don't go away_

_I need you now, I always will  
And I'll hold on to you,_

_I won't let you pass me by._

**(a/n the poem is a rewriting of the chorus from Innocence by Avril Lavigne.)**

As I finished it, I felt as if I should be crying. The poem reminded me of Edward, and how much I need him. I heard a sniff in the seat next to me. _Shit! _That's Edward!

"Thanks," he whispered, inaudible to human ears.

I nodded, and closed my laptop, getting my old copy of Wuthering Heights out. Reading it at human speed should keep me busy for the rest of the ride.

______________________________________________________________________________

We walked into the terminal where Alice and Tanya were going to meet us. It only took seconds for us to locate each other. As Alice came closer, I pointed her out to Jasper and Edward.

Jasper's heard hurried as he stared at her, I could feel the waves of love he was unintentionally sending off.

"Alice," Jasper breathed.

Alice ran forward at human speed—quick for her size, but at least it was still human speed—and hugged Jasper, softly. He hugged her back, trying to squeeze her, though her skin was as hard as stone.

It was like watching a scene from a movie.

**a/n ok, yeah…sorry it took a bit…OH! And I suggest you guys read the following stories by melodymaker06(I co-wrote them) Oh, and they're a series, so I'd read them in the order I put them here…**

**1-Am I Dreaming?**

**2-I Can't Be Dreaming!**

**3-Is She Dreaming?**

**And that's all we have for now…we just started the last a bit ago…READ THEM AND REVIEW PLEASE! Oh, and REVIEW HERE TOO PLEASE! Lol…**


	18. Chapter 18

**a/n sry that it took a while…well, compared to what I usually do…but I kept getting sidetracked and junk….anywayz, here, FINALLY, is the new chapter!!!!**

When Worlds Collide

_It was like watching a scene from a movie._

Ok, maybe a twisted vampire-girl-that's-stronger-than-her-human-love movie scene, but it's still a movie.

I could feel Jaspers emotions as he unknowingly spilled them to everyone. Love, love, lust, love, happiness…and so on. He was in heaven. Edward didn't run to join them, knowing this was their special moment, but as soon as they stopped hugging and faced the rest of us, he let out a single happy sob and ran to Alice, embracing her in a second hug.

"Edward! I missed ya!" she said, happily.

"I missed you to, twin," Edward said as tears fell down his cheek.

"C'mon, let's get to the house," Alice said, as she hugged everyone else, "There we'll be free to talk." She added at a level of sound too low for humans to hear.

All together again, we walked at an extremely slow pace for vampires, and semi-quick for human, to the cars we were renting until we got semi-settled, which is when Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle, and Esme would be going back to get our cars.

In the car, we were more free to chat more about the last year. Edward caught Alice up on everything she missed, as Alice drove. Jasper was in the front passenger seat, and Alice and he were holding hands. Edward and I were in the back.

Edward was next to me, and we were hugging each other as much as was possible with seatbelts on. Emmett and Rosalie were in the backseat of the car behind us, along with Carlisle and Esme, in the front with Carlisle driving, and Tanya in the back, between Emmett and Rosalie—not a very good position.

We drove on the more deserted roads, as to get to the house we were staying in until Esme fixed up our new home, where everyone but Edward and Jasper would live. Edward and Jasper were going to move into a small house in town.

The home we were staying in for the next day or so, though, was Tanya's home. She, along with her sisters(Irina and Katrina, or Kate) and Eleazer and Carmen were happy to have us as guests. It only took us a bit to reach their home, where all of us filed out of the cars, except Carlisle, and Esme, so they could return that car. Emmet and Rosalie went to the other car, where Rosalie would drive it to the rental place and return it.

They would then run through forests and swim through the cold ocean to get to our old home. When they reached there, they'd get the cars and drive them all back(it would take two trips, which is why Emmett and Rosalie would be running back a second time to pick up the last two cars.

As they were gone, we call caught up with Alice. When Carlisle got back, we had to get down to business though, explaining why Edward and Jasper can't live with us.

"Why don't you just change us?" Jasper asked, when Carlisle broke the news. Before Carlisle could answer, Alice did.

"They can't handle two or three new vampires at once, Jazz," she said, cuddling him, to calm him down. It worked, he wasn't as angry, even happy, to be with her.

It didn't work on Edward though, as he was still angry at that fact.

"I could live with Tanya for a year, and Jasper could live with you guys, so you only have to take care of him and Alice!" He tried to reason.

"No, Edward, you can't be changed," I told him, somberly.

"Yes, I can be, please Bella!" He practically sobbed.

"Edward, isn't having a long and happy life with me enough?" I asked as I kissed him.

His answer was a grumble, "For now, fine, but I still want to be changed."

"Same!" Jasper said, a little angry again that he can't live with Alice.

"It's getting late, boys, you need to sleep," Esme said, only caring for the boys, "Your home is already set up and ready for you to go to sleep in. Full fridge and cabinets too."

Grumbling, but tired, they left with Emmett, who would be making sure they stayed safe for the night.

When they were out of ear shot, Alice started to beg for what she had really wanted.

"Please, Carlisle, I think that if I practiced enough, I could be around him a lot more in a month! Maybe enough for them to live with us! He's not my singer, neither of them are, and I haven't even tasted human blood before! I could be around them both alone without you guys having to worry!!" she begged.

"Not in a month, Alice," Carlisle denied her, "But in six months, if you can train your self control, I believe you'll be fine."

Happy to get something out of this, she hugged him, happily, and said thanks about a million times.

"IpromiseCarlisle, I'lldoit! I'llbeabletocontrolmyselfinthatmuchtimeIpromise!" she said.

As she ran into her room, Carlisle laughed slightly.

"I think we found her characteristic that continued from human life, the ability to talk _very_ quickly without pause," he said smiling.

"I heard that!" Alice called from upstairs, in her guest room, as she packed her stuff for when we would be moving.

Esme and Rosalie were already gone, going to different stores to get everything they need to fix up an old house that would be a death trap for humans.

"Alice, I'm going to help fix up the house, want to join?" I called up when I decided to join them and help out.

"I'll be going to," Carlisle told me as we heard a zipper sound from upstairs.

Seconds later, Alice came down in a working outfit.

"Yeah, I'm going too," she said, and skipped out of the house ahead of us, running to the house.

**a/n sorry to prolong the wait JUST for an addition to the boring airport scene…BUT please, if you give me 6 more reviews, I'll give you the new chapter!(again) BUT I'm going to be writing it now, so the faster you review, the quicker you'll get it!!**


	19. Chapter 19

**a/n I know, I updated this early…only because it's a filler chapter and I know you guys would be ticked if I made you wait and wait and wait and then give you a booooring filler!! BUT in the NEXT chapter, it isn't all a boring filler! So you HAVES to gimme 5 or 6 more reviews, since I let you get by with only 4 reviews for this!**

When Worlds Collide

The next nine months were boring. We took our first finals, and everyone aced, because, well, we're vampires, except Edward and Jasper, who had us to tutor them even when they didn't want to be tutored.

Alice has been doing great with even breathing near big amounts of humans after six months, so Carlisle took her to the mall of America with me, Emmett, and Rosalie to test her. She was breathing almost all the time, and only stopped when humans were really close or when blood was spilt. She passed the 'test' and is aloud to be near humans alone now, to Jaspers excitement.

From then until now, she's grown extremely accustomed to his scent and Edwards scent, from being around them both so often. She's able to handle it with only a slight burn, if she hunts often.

We then took our next finals, and again aced them all, and are now getting ready for Jaspers birthday. He's turning 18, and Alice has planned a small party—the 'small' part at Jaspers request, she would have made it so everyone in every class of ours was there, if he hadn't. She's superbly excited, and plans on leaving at exactly 6:30 to get him up and start a day of getting him ready.

Or, if you're me or Jasper, who both don't want something that big, she plans on getting him up at too-early and have a day-or-what-feels-like-a-year of TORTURE!

Jasper, of course, will go through anything, as long as it makes Alice happy…

After Alice spends only HALF—which is still way too long—of the day making Jasper look amazing, she starts to torture poor Edward. I could have thought of at least a few arguments against it…

"_Please _do, Bella!" he asked me, having heard my thoughts.

Sure! Well, since she's already a vampire and you're not, you've technically grown up a year and nine months, so you're now 18 while she's still and eternally 17. AKA, YOU are now older than her, even though you started out as twins.

"PERFECT!" I heard him scream from Alice's room, where she had set out all the outfits for everyone.

Alice then gasped, and ran downstairs, "_why _did you tell him that?! Now I'll never get him to do anything!!" she pouted.

I decided then to tell Alice that she could beg and he'd probably give in. She went into a vision, and I heard Edward groan from upstairs. When she came out of the vision, Alice hugged me, and ran back up stairs to beg Edward to let her do it.

As the small family started, Jasper looked sadder and angrier.

"What's wrong, Jazz?" Alice said, reaching up and forcing him to kneel a bit so she could kiss his cheek.

"I don't want to be older than you, again! I'm turning 19 and you're still physically 17!!" Jasper whined.

"Jazz, it's fine!" Alice told him, pouting.

"Will it still be fine in a year when I turn 20? Or in 20 years when I turn 39? No!" he was getting even angrier.

"I agree, I don't want to grow old while my twin gets to stay young! It's no fair for any of us!" Edward said.

"Who's the 'us', Edward?" I asked, curious if he counted he and I as an us.

"You, me, Alice, and Jasper," he told me, smiling a little though he was still angry at being human.

"Well, it shouldn't be. I'd feel horrible for 3 days as you changed, scared that you would say after the change that I'm not good enough for you, now that you're a vampire too, or hate me because you're a vampire," I tried to reason with him.

"And I'd be going through the same things," Alice told Jasper and Edward.

"But we're getting closer to dying by the second! You and Bella would just be heart-broken then too! And if we grow up, then we won't be able to be with you in public as a couple! It would be horrible! Please Alice, change us!" Jasper begged.

"Not now, at least! Please, Jazz, remember what I told you after we saw each other nine months ago? It's still true for just you two. We couldn't handle both of you at the same time!"

"How about you change me now, and Edward in a year!" begged Jasper.

"Hey! I may be younger than you, but I don't want to wait until I'm twenty!" whined Edward, quite childlike, to be honest.

"Edward, please, can both of you just drop it for now? We can figure out what we're going to do about your changing later, ok? Please?" it was my turn to beg.

With a sigh, they stopped their fighting.

"Fine, but I won't let this go for another year. You're lucky I'm letting it go now," Jasper said, still pouting.

After that little argument, we ignored it, and went back to the party, giving Jasper presents from all of us. A few good Civil War books, an old momento from when Carlisle felt the need to join the army, and a few other things from here and there, mostly Civil War related.

He loved them all, and was glad to made a shelf in his bookshelf—one from his old home, mostly just cinderblocks and pieces of wood stacked up to make shelves. We all went home with him, to help him re organize the shelves, make sure they were safe, cook food, or some other reason that each of us made up, so we could see his reaction to his last gift.

As he ran up to his room, we used our vampire speed to beat him there and get organized. Edward was on my back as we ran, so he could see it too. When he came in, Alice was standing in front of his new, ceiling-to-floor, wall-length, real oak wood stained dark brown, bookshelves.

He stared in confusion and surprise. He opened his mouth, then closed it, then opened it again. _I, _the one _without _the empath powers could feel the anxiety over hearing his reaction to this last gift. He, obviously, must have felt it too, because he finally started talking.

"My wall has been replaced with bookshelves," he said, "Who else can say that their vampire love and vampire family gave them a wall-to-wall, ceiling-to-floor bookshelf?"

Our silence broke as we laughed, seeing the goofy grin on his face as he walked over to Alice and hugged her, lifting her off the ground in it—though, if she weighed as much as she could lift, he'd be incapable of doing such a thing.

We started organizing his wall, in his general-like command, putting the momentos on the top shelves that are harder for even him to reach, and organizing the rest by categories—mostly Civil war related, but even more so, by which side the author/narrator was on, and then alphabetically by author.

When that was done, we dispersed. Esme made sure they had plenty of food, and then she and Carlisle left, Emmett and Rosalie went home to either work on cars or well…do something else I don't need to know. Alice stayed with Jasper in his room, and I stayed with Edward in his room, where he fell asleep and ended up on my stomach with his arms wrapped around mine.

I smiled, truly happy, and didn't move an inch so I wouldn't disturb his sleep.

"I'm going to be a vampire, one way or another," he said.

I thought he had woken up, and I looked down, shocked to see that his eyes were still closed and he was still asleep. I smiled, just then remembering that if he had decided something big, he usually dreamt about it, and would talk in his sleep about the decision.

I'm just happy that the most handsome human, the most kind I had ever seen, had fallen for me, no matter how much he shouldn't have, and how he should have been with a human, I couldn't get over how lucky I was to have him. Asleep in my lap, the most kind human, the most amazing human I had ever seen, smiled in his sleep.

**a/n wow…I didn't think I would add all that fluff…but oh well! It was fun fluff!!! Yay for fun-to-write fluff!! Remember, 5 or 6 reviews means the next chapter!**


	20. Chapter 20

**a/n sooo again, hi!!! You peeps should thank my friend Katie/Alice…I asked her to write review and she did, JUST because I needed ONE more review to update and got a little tired of waiting…if you guys get just a little more than 10 reviews, you'll have the same amount as one of my other stories, so how about we read for 5 this time?(but if you could give more, I'd appreciate it…) OH! And this chapter is dedicated to Katie/Alice for helping me out :)**

When Worlds Collide

A month as past, and Jasper and Edward still bother us every day to change them. It's quite funny, to be honest, except for the fact that they won't listen to us…I finished off the deer I was hunting, just as the phone rang. I answered it before the second ring.

"Hello?" I asked. I hadn't taken the time to check caller ID.

"Bella," Carlisle said, "Jasper has called a family meeting. Bring the others back."

"More about being changed?" I asked as I ran, scenting Emmett and Alice out.

"We assume so, he seems very serious," Carlisle told me, too low for Jasper, who was waiting, to hear.

"Ok, we'll be there soon," I called through the phone as I reached Alice and Emmett, finishing off two bears next to each other.

When they heard me, they finished up their drink and turned around.

"Why?" Emmett asked.

Alice, who had just had a vision, said "Jasper is calling a family meeting."

"We can do that?" Emmett, always oblivious, spoke, "Cool!!"

Alice went into a vision, as Emmett buried their bears.

"No, Emmett, you can't call one to have a family game of Halo," she scolded.

After a quick laugh from her and I, and him pouting, we ran to his Jeep, then drove that home, obviously speeding. Within an hour, we were home.

"Ok, now that you're all here," Jasper said, from where he was standing in front of us all at the dining room table. Before he could continue, Alice interrupted.

"No, not yet, again," she said stubbornly.

"But why not? It makes no sense to make us stay human when you're going to stay young forever, please Alice!" He started to beg.

Edward, sitting down next to me, looked obviously confused, until Jasper said 'no sense to make us stay human.'

"Yeah, please?! I don't want to grow old and die!!" he whined.

"That's the way it's supposed to be," I mumbled, fully aware that he could hear it.

"Well, there's another way that I like better. It's called being like the one I love," he spoke as stubbornly as Alice. Right then, though they were on opposite sides of the argument, they did look related, even with Alice being a vampire.

"Look, Edward, we're obviously not getting anywhere with this," he said. Alice and I were ready to cheer, until he continued, "So let's do a vote. Everyone. Let's go around the table, tell us whether or not you want us to be changed."

He pointed to the person next to him, Alice.

"No."

"Yeah!" Emmett said on his turn.

Rosalie, uncomfortably, spoke next, "No, bu-" before she could explain, Jasper went on.

"Yes, not right now though," Carlisle said.

"Yes," Esme's answer was.

"No," I told him.

"Yes," Edward said as Jasper looked at him.

"And, of course, yes," Jasper said, as his answer, "So that's 5 who want us changed, 3 who don't want us changed."

"Not right now though!" I whined.

"When then?!" Edward cried out.

"I donno, just not now!" I answered him.

"How about…by the time you look 22, we'll change you?" Alice tried to deal.

"No! We'll look too old!" Jasper denied.

"21?" Rosalie asked.

No one whined against that.

"Ok, so when you turn 21 we'll change you," I said.

They nodded, both happy to finally get their way, even if it will take about 3 years to get. After that, I went to watch Edward and Jasper. Edward locked himself in his room with all his war stuff, and Edward and I relaxed in his room.

**a/n this chapter is boring because I split it and another in half…the other is too important to mush in with this.**


	21. Chapter 21

**a/n sry it took so long…I just needed ONE more review for the longest time…thank Siera-Cullen for you getting it now, because she was the one to give that final review…the story that you guys can beat has 98 reviews, and at the moment you guys have 90 for this story. That means that when you reach 5, I'll start writing the chapter, and give you it the next day, or whenever I finish it. That gives you a day to give 3 more reviews! I know you guys can do it!!**

When Worlds Collide

After that day, time passed, with us constantly being told that they still need to be changed. They haven't changed, physically, too much yet, so we told them to just calm down, and wait a bit. They still don't want to. Today is Edward's birthday, so, of course, he gets a party. To our surprise, she kept it small, just a little family thing, like Edward had asked.

Now, Jasper was handing Edward his gifts. Two tickets to Forks, so he can visit his parents, with me, were from Esme and Carlisle, Rosalie and Emmett got him a new stereo for his already new car, Jasper got him a pack of paper with lines for sheet music, and he was about to find out mine and Alice's.

Then, as I glanced up, I saw Jasper slide his finger accidentally against a sharper-than-normal edge of paper. I held my breath has he flinched and looked at the finger, which now had a drop of blood. Faster than I could think, Alice, Rosalie, and Esme were across the room, Carlisle was rushing toward Emmett.

I realized just in time why Emmett was tensing and crouching slightly, and jumped in front of Jasper is a guarding stance as Emmett jumped. Jasper fell back, surprised that I had gotten there quickly, even though he knew of our speed. He fell on a glass-and-wood table, right in the middle of the glass, causing it to shatter, and for it to pierce his arm. I still hadn't let out a breath.

"Emmett!" Carlisle said, trying to pull him off of Jasper. Edward was standing a few feet away, still and dazed. Using the breath I had, I spoke.

"Alice, get Edward to the corner," I spoke, and a second later, Alice was there, getting hold of Edward, taking him back to where she was.

I was struggling with Emmett, avoiding his jaws, trying to snap at the stunned Jasper on the floor behind me, and using my strength against his. Carlisle was behind, pulling him away, and soon Rosalie, holding her breath, joined. When they finally got Emmett calm enough, I stood in front of Jasper, still not breathing, to keep him safe.

"Everyone but Jasper, Edward, and Bella. Out," Carlisle told them.

Emmett went first, followed by Rosalie, then Alice, then Esme, who closed the door behind her. Edward finally seemed to come out of shock slightly, and he walked over, as Carlisle picked up Jasper and took him to the kitchen, then getting his medical equipment needed.

"You…you didn't try to attack him," Edward said, "I know why Carlisle didn't, but why didn't you?"

"I had glanced up and saw him slit the finger, so I held my breath. I guess no one else saw it," I told him.

He didn't speak, but nodded his head. At this very moment, he looked like he was in deep thought. His brows scrunched together above the nose, and he was frowning, intenseness and seriousness flooding out of his eyes.

Jasper got stitched up, and soon after, Alice and Esme returned. Emmett wasn't quite ready to face Jasper after trying to kill him, and Rosalie wanted to be there for him, according to Alice.

She was glum, and most definitely not herself for the rest of the day. Edward said he'd open the last gift later, when everyone else returned. Alice seemed even sadder then. Something was wrong, the problem is, what?

**a/n so there's your quick little section…you guys KNOW you want more…if not because you like the story, it's because you want it to end sooner!! PLEEEEASE review!!! There are only 10 chapters after this one, sadly, but that means I can work on both my many original story ideas AND I could work more on another fanfic(I have lots of stories to put up still)**


	22. Chapter 22

**a/n HOLY POOP! All 5 reviews in one day!!(and over half of them wondering about Alice…sorry, but all of you were wrong…you'll see within minutes of when you're reading this though…mwahaha! As long as you read the story…lol…and PLEASE do those mad-fast reviews again!!!**

When Worlds Collide

It's only been three days since the…accident. Alice hasn't been acting normal at all, it's like she's been replaced, or something. Emmett decided to go somewhere else to make himself stronger, and Rosalie followed, worried for him. He still hasn't come back.

Alice called the rest of us down to a family meeting. Emmett and Rosalie were on the phone, which was on speaker.

"We have to go," She said, without waiting for us to sit down.

I froze, midway to sitting down, and shot back up.

"NO! It's more dangerous for us to leave than it is for us to stay!" I told her.

"I agree with Alice. I almost killed them, I don't want to make that to happen!" Emmett whined over the phone.

"So do I, it's more important for us to think about their safety around us than it is for us to worry about that. We already made a mistake by letting them stay around us for so long," Rosalie said through the phone, as stubborn as ever.

"No! Carlisle, _please _tel them that if we leave, something may happen to them!! And what are we going to say? How could we explain it?!" I said.

"Bella, I don't know...we are dangerous, and now that James and his coven is gone, we don't need to worry. They won't tell anyone, and no vampire will ever know that they ever knew. They'll be safe," Carlisle betrayed me.

"Esme?! Please!!" I practically cried.

"I agree with you, Bella," She told me, kindness flying out of her eyes. She turned to Carlisle, "Vampires don't only choose their food according to if a human knows about vampires or not. It would kill Bella and Alice if Jasper and Edward died from a vampire attack."

"Bella, listen," Emmett said(**a/n can you guys picture it like Kellan Lutz's voice durring the Cullen house scene, when he is talking to her? that's what I imagine it like, I just don't have a way to describe it...**) "You want him human, but you don't want him to die. You can't have it both ways, neither can you, Alice. You guys have to choose, either stay away to keep them safe, or change them."

"I already chose. Bella, please, this is the only way I can see it working," Alice whined.

"I can find another way, and I refuse to leave. I'm not going to leave them here alone, where any vampire could bother them!! I refuse to do so!!" I said.

"Bella, it's the only way," Carlisle said.

"No! It's not!" I almost screamed. I was reaching the end of my rope. I was on the side of a war with only one companion, against an army twice as big as us. I could only think of one way to win.

"I won't leave them!" I screamed, almost sobbing, and ran to the door, opening it and flying out before a human would be half way to the door.

I ran and ran, and ran some more, until I was in the middle of a meadow, far far away from anything except tree's and animals. As soon as I sat down, I rolled up in a ball, and started sobbing. Emmett had struck cords that seemed unrepairable. I had to choose. change Edward, or leave him forever, according to them. But if he died, even if he died without me there, I would kill myself. I wouldn't let myself have an existence when the beauty that is Edward is off the planet.

I would never let him know my plan. If I even dared, he'd have a fit, telling me that I had to live on even after he died, though he'd say 'if' instead.

"Bella?" I heard a soft, kind, voice say. I jumped, not realizing that it was there, and looked up at Esme.

"Yeah?" I asked her. She deserved respect, she was the only one who saw what would happen if we left. No one else thought of it.

"They're willing to make an agreement with us," she talked as though we were talking about a treaty, "You stay, but stay hidden and watch them, and the rest of us leave. And if there's an emergency, you call us, and we'll come back as soon as we can."

I was excited by this agreement, treaty, whatever you want to call it. Sure, it wasn't as good as us all staying, but it's better than having to leave him for good, even if he'd think I was already gone. Jumping up, I hugged Esme tightly, and told her again how much I loved her, then ran back home. When I arrived, Alice was outside, pacing. As soon as she saw me, she ran to me and hugged me, thanking me for agreeing to let the rest of them go.

"But stay at a distance, Bella," Alice said.

"I know, Alice, I will," I told her quickly.

"I'm sorry, Bella, for making you leave Edward, but it's just...I'm afraid. Afraid that next time, you won't see it happening, and will breath and attack Edward or Jasper, or that next time you won't be able to stop whoever end up attacking them. I'd rather have Jasper safe than be selfish enough to make him stay with me and in danger."

"I'm not going to fight about this, Alice, it's fine," I told her.

With that complete, I went back into the house, and saw everything, but my things, packed and ready to go. I still don't want them to leave, but what choice do I have? It's either that or to make Edward and Jasper change now. I'd rather have the rest of my family leave.

"Where are you all going?" I asked.

"We're going to Africa to hunt more, I hear they have an over-population of Cheetahs. Those things are fast! They'll be the best to hunt, when it comes to the chase part!" Emmett said over the phone.

"Esme and I are going to Alaska, and staying with the Volturi for some time," said Carlisle.

"And I don't know where I'm going," Alice said with a frown.

"But why don't you stay with us?" Rosalie asked.

"No, I need some time alone. To think," Alice told her.

"Stay safe, Alice," I told her with a hug, as everyone put their things in two different cars. Alice was taking a Porsche she had recently fallen in love with and gotten, and Carlisle with Esme in the Mercedes.

I watched as they drove off, and Remembered something I had asked. I ran after Alice's Porsche, and quickly caught up with it.

"Alice!" I said, sitting on her trunk. She unlocked the doors, and I jumped in the back seat.

"What, Bella?" She asked, already with eyes darker, emotionally, than before.

"What are you going to tell them? The College, Jasper and Edward...?" I asked.

"I'm telling Alaska University nothing. Carlisle and Esme are going to tell them we're switching schools. I'm going to J Jenks tomorrow to get paperwork. As for Jasper and Edward, I'm going to tell Jasper...whatever I need to, to let us leave. He'll tell Edward later."

"But...that's going to hurt him more than anything else! You not saying goodbye!" I told her.

"I will say bye, before I talk to Jasper," She told me, smart-assed.

"What will you tell them about everyone else?" I asked her.

"That you all already left," She said grimly.

"God, this is going to hurt them both. Too much."

"Not too much. They'll get over it, find someone else, and get on with their lives."

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yes," Was her answer.

With that, she parked her car, and ran to Jasper and Edwards house. I stayed in the forest near by, and waited for her to come out with Jasper. I could hear part of their conversation, when she opened the front door.

"Bye, Edward," Alice said. No 'see ya later,' because, with her plan, she'd never see him again.

The started walking into the forest, and stopped only a few yards into it. humans wouldn't be able to tell we were there, but vampires would, and Jasper would find his way out again easily.

"Jasper, we're leaving," Alice said.

"Why? We still have a little bit be-" Jasper asked her confused.

"Jazz, it's time. Carlisle is pretending to be almost 30 years old, he can barely pass for being that old. He only looks 23 anyway. We have to start all over again soon," she said grimly.

Jass stayed silent, and as I made my way closer, and hid so I could watch, I could see he was confused. Then his face changed, it became more sad, disbelieving...

"When you say we, you mean...?" He asked.

"Me, and the rest of the Cullens," Alice said back, I could tell she was trying to become distant, becoming cold-hearted for him, even though this was hurting her more than should be possible.

"I told you we shouldn't have left..." I whispered, too low for Jasper to hear, to Alice.

"Shut up," she snapped quietly at me, as Jasper started talking.

"We can come with you. And we as in Me and Edward," He said, thinking he had found the solution.

"You can't, Edward can't. Where we're going...it's not the right place for humans," she continued.

I didn't know what she was talking about. She was going who-knows-where, but Carlisle and Esme were still going to be in the same state, and Emmett and Rosalie are going to Africa...all places humans could go.

"Where you are is the right place for me," he started sadly, "And why didn't you tell Edward too?"

"You need to tell him for me. And I'm no good for you, not anymore," Alice said.

I could almost see him physically break down, "Don't be ridiculous! YOU are the very best part of my life. Bella is Edwards best part, according to him."

"My new world, and Bella's world, aren't right for either of you," Alice told him.

"What happened with Emmett...that was nothing, Alice. Absolutely nothing!"

"You're right. It's expected to happen, a vampire going crazy at one drop of blood," Alice said, I could almost feel the cold trickling out of her mouth and flowing from her body.

"You told me you'd stay with me! Remember? You promised! You said you'd never leave me!"

"If it was safe, I'd stay, but it's not," Alice said, softening just a microscopic bit.

"No! This is about our souls, right? I know you think that, and I don't care! Edward doesn't care! Neither of us would care. You can have it! You can have mine, Bella can have Edwards, he doesn't care, not if he can't have Bella, and I don't care if I can have you. You both already have them!!" he said, panicking.

Alice took a deep breath, and looked down for some time. From my spot, behind her, I couldn't see what she was doing, but Jasper was watching her intently. When she looked up, he let out a scared breath, his eyes widened, and I could see her face reflecting in them. Her eyes were cold, like frozen topaz, instead of the liquid gold I often hear him calling them, they seemed harder, more cruel.

"Jazz, I don't want you to come with me. Bella doesn't want Edward to come with her."

"No! That wasn't part of the deal! Why'd you tell him that, now Edward will think I hate him!" I shrieked almost silently at her.

"I had to, calm down," Alice said.

I tried to do so, but it was hard. Jasper was already talking.

"You...don't...want me?" He seemed to think they seemed weird, coming out like that.

"No."

"God, Alice, why are you being so cruel?!" I cried to her.

"I told you that I'd say whatever needed to be said."

"That changes things," Jasper said, seeming numb and strangely calm and reasonable, but his eyes showed how confused he was, as he stared at Alice, who seemed so different than the real, sweet, kind Alice he grew to love.

She looked over his shoulder. I couldn't look away from him, he couldn't look away from her.

"Of course, I'll always love you...in a way. But what happened at Edwards party made me realize that it's time for a change. Because..." she seemed to be stuck, trying to think up a cruel line to feed to him, "I'm tired of pretending to be something that I'm not, Jasper. And I'm not human anymore. Bella is tired of it too, I can tell."

She looked at him again, and the face reflecting into his eyes were...inhuman. sharp points, too smooth and pale skin, among other things.

"God, Alice, you're killing him. It's enough," I told her.

"Wait," she said for me, then spoke for Jasper to hear again, "I shouldn't have stayed with you when I turned. I should have realized it was wrong. And I'm sorry I stayed with you this long."

"Don't do this, Alice," he said, panicking again, "don't. Edward's going to die if I tell him."

As she stared into his eyes, and he into hers, I could see the coldness shooting out of them like arrows trying to shoot at an innocent child. He didn't look away.

"You're not good for me, Jasper. Edward isn't good for Bella," She said, coldness trickling out, again.

He opened and closed his mouth, trying to figure out what to say, but his body language, the slightly more slouching back, the defeat in the eyes, the frown, told me that he was submissive already. He thought that was true, or at least the first part.

"If...that's what you want," Jasper finally managed to get out.

She nodded, Jasper didn't move, except to blink back tears that were coming up fast.

"Can I have one favor though? From both you and Edward," Alice asked him.

"Anything."

The cold exterior shrouding over her seemed to molt off like a snakes skin. She was all of a sudden sad, and loving, and scared. her eyes became the molten gold he loved as they burned into him, the distance she had tried to set between them collapsed as she talked.

"Don't do anything reckless or stupid," she said to him, "Do you understand what I'm saying?" then to me she added, "Are you happy?"

"No, I'm still annoyed, but thank you," I told her.

Jasper seemed unable to talk, so he nodded, tears now falling down his cheeks, his eyes reddened, his mouth seemed to be close to starting to quiver. Almost immediately, I saw the coldness come back to the eyes reflecting out of jasper. They became a solid topaz jem, not the molten gold that he was used to.

"I'm thinking of Edward and you, of course, he needs you, you need him.

"I will," he whispered, grief stricken.

Alice seemed to relax a little, as he said it. "And, I have a promise to make for you too. You will never see me again, or Bella, or anyone else. I won't put you through anything like this again. You can all go back to normal life now, without us to interfere in it."

Jasper couldn't talk. his knees had become unstable, he was starting to move a bit. Alice spoke.

"Don't worry. You're still human. Your memory won't last. Time heals all wounds for you and Edward."

"And you and Bella?" he asked.

"Well, I won't forget, but _my _kind are easily distracted."

I could see her fake smile in his eyes, see that it didn't reach her eyes.

"Ok, that's everything, I guess. We won't bother either of you again."

"Emmett isn't coming back?" he asked.

"Nor is anyone else. They're all gone. I stayed behind to tell you goodbye."

"Bella's gone?" He asked, clearly worrying about Edward.

"She wanted to say goodbye to Edward, but I told her that it'd hurt you both more if you both heard it from two of us. A clean break is better for you both."

"Bye, Bella. Keep in touch, make sure they keep the promise," Alice said to me softly.

That was the last thing she said in person to me before she ran. Jasper turned in the direction she ran, yelling for her to wait. She stopped, and turned back, running over and making Jasper lean down as she reached up. She kissed his forehead, and his eyes closed.

"Take care of yourself," she said, before turning and waving at me for a half second and then running away, into the forest.

Jaspers eyes flashed open, and he looked around, only to see a shaking leave. He went in that direction, or tried to. I made sounds, soft sounds a vampire would make, in the direction of his house, to try to lead him home. He followed, sobbing and hollow-eyed, until he made it out of the forest. Then, he shook himself, started really sobbing, and tripped, laying there.

I backed off, far off, as Edward came out, yelling, worried about Jasper.

"Are you alright?" he asked, as he reached him, "Where are the vampires?"

"Gone. All of them. Alice, Bella...gone," was all Jasper could say. Edward seemed to slowly let it sink in as Jasper repeated it, becoming more zombie-like and sad. more...dead. Like life had lost it's meaning, just because we weren't there. That's a whole bunch of nonsense, but that's what it looked like, at that moment. Edward helped Jasper stand up, and realized that he was okay. They walked into their house, and I followed at a distance, watching as they collapsed on their beds, and both started sobbing.

God. I knew this was horrible. I knew we shouldn't have left. This hurt them like...oh, there's no way to describe it other than worse than becoming a vampire. I was close to sobbing, just watching them. I needed to tell Alice what she had done to them both, how she had hurt them both so badly. I climbed into a tree where I could see both their windows, and could tell if someone came in, and pulled out my cell phone, dialing Alice's cell.

"Yeah?" Alice said. her voice was empty, yet full of emotion.

"You shouldn't have done this, Alice. They're hurt. They're like zombies. They're laying on their beds in the dark sobbing over us. I told you all that we shouldn't have done it!" I told her quickly.

"Bella, it's the only choice!" She seemed close to tears as she spoke, "We couldn't have lived with them. We almost caused their deaths just three days ago!"

"So?! We saved them, and we saved you once too, even if you don't remember it. They don't want me to tell you, but...but..." I wanted to tell her, but I couldn't bring myself to put her in so much pain, after she did that, she couldn't be happy.

"Tell me, I deserve to know. I am horrible...I'm a monster. I...I hurt them, I never don't hurt them! I'm always hurting them in one way or another!" She was going on a frenzy.

"Stop being so masochistic, okay? Just...stop, please," I told her.

"Why? It's all true!" She said.

"Alice! Stop! Calm down, and listen! I won't tell you, because you don't need to know!" I was feeling sorry for hurting her. She was starting to sob now.

"God, Bella. This is all my fault. And now...now...Jasper hates me! He'll never love me again! He won't ever forgive me! Oh, God...neither will Edward! He probably wishes I was never changed!! God, why did this happen?! Why was I such an idiot! I can't even fix this mistake!!" She would have kept going if I didn't stop her.

"Alice! Stop!" I said.

It was useless. She had hung up. I tried to call her again, but she didn't answer it. I stopped trying after the third time and put it away, getting ready to watch them all night.

**a/n sooooo...how many of you hate me now?? -backs away- well, tell me how much in a review, and if you guys get to a certain amount of reviews, I'll update again...aka, get 5 more...pwease? It'd bring you guys up to over 100 reviews!!!  
**


	23. Chapter 23

**a/n I think I'm in love with you guys…you're all so…AWESOME!!! I seriously got 6 reviews for this chapter and 1 review for last in 5 hours…For next chapter, would you guys do another 5 reviews for me?**

When Worlds Collide

Two months have passed by. I leave once a week, when I'm sure they aren't going to leave the house for any reason, and I'm usually right. They never leave except for school and to get food. I called Alice the day after my family left them, and she was still broken. A few days later, I tried again, to see if she was ok yet, and though she was still horribly sad, she wasn't sobbing as much as before.

We talked about once a week for some time, her always hoping they were better, me telling her the truth, that they were just as bad as the first day. About three weeks ago, she stopped answer her phone when I called.

Right now, I am hunting. I just finished off a grizzly and emptied it, and came out of my hunting brain set so I could bury the bear. As I buried it, my phone rang. I dropped the bear and took my phone out, checking the caller ID.

When I saw the name, I was stunned. Alice. She finally called me, but why? I pressed talk and raised it to my ear.

"Alice!" I said, happily. It didn't last, because when she spoke it was in a worried and scared tone.

"Where are you?" She had asked.

"I'm hunting. I'm about done," I said, double-tasking.

"Get back. Hurry," she sounded panicked.

I started running in the direction of the house and continued talking.

"Why?" I asked her.

"I had a vision. It was the worst vision I've had so far. Please, Bella, hurry!" she said, not explaining the vision.

I was over halfway to their house already.

"What was it?" I asked her, getting really worried.

She was sobbing, and she could barely get a word out now.

"Jasper…"

**a/n yeah, I wasn't even going to go that far in this chapter, but I needed to because if I didn't it would have been 2 paragraphs long…that woulda sucked too. So, there you go! Review with guesses to what's wrong! Or just with how much you need the next chapter!! Both ways are ok! Or any other way! But please review!!**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N guess what? I LOVE YOU GUYS!! You're absolutely amazing…the only bad part about the reviews coming so fast is that every chapter(and with that, almost every other day) I put up, we get closer to finishing…when I get more toward the end, I MAY think of doing a sequel.**

When Worlds Collide

"No, no no no," Alice kept saying to herself, sobbing, as I made my way to their house. It had started raining.

"Alice!! I don't know what's wrong! What am I supposed to look for?!" I told her, freaking out just like her.

"God, just tell me…is Jasper there?" she asked.

I was approaching the house, and could see that his light was off, and his car was gone. Just to make sure, I looked in every window, not seeing him anywhere, then went back into the forest.

"No, why?" I asked her, trying to stay calm.

"God, God, God," she said, more scared than before, if that was possible, "He's gone…He's gone…it's too late!!!!"

"Alice!! Where is he?!!" I asked her.

"I don't know! I had a vision of him driving away from the house and a person—vampire—jumped on top of his car. It wasn't one of us, It looked nothing like us," she said, calming enough to tell me, just barely.

"Alice, I'm going to go track him, I'm hanging up. I'll call you later and tell you what happened," I told her as I found the trail of his car, faint through the rain.

She didn't say anything; she just kept sobbing and hung up. I hung up and put it in my pocket, carefully trying to follow the trail, though it was hard. Soon, though, I found his car. It was dragged into the middle of a forest, far out of human reach, if they even had a reason to go there.

The drivers door was torn off, a hole ripped in the roof, and the window broken. There was a struggle, and the drivers' safety belt was torn out and missing. Crap!!

I pulled out my phone and dialed Alice's phone at vampire speed. When she picked up, she sniffed and said hello.

"Alice, I found his car…he's not here," I broke the news. Crap Crap Crap!!! This DOESN'T need to happen, for God's sake!!

Alice was already sobbing, and I broke down. I joined her, and we sobbed for a long time. It hurt, just thinking of it. I love Jasper, not in the in love sense, but in the brotherly way. He's like a fragile baby brother to me. Just like Edward is to Alice.

FUCK! Edward! Crap! God God God, PLEASE don't let him be taken.

"Alice!" I screamed, afraid, "Edward…God, what if…?"

"Go back!!!" she shrieked.

"Just see if he's okay!" I told her.

"I can't concentrate enough to have a vision! Just GO! And FAST! It's bad enough that my love is gone, and will probably never know that I still love him, but I DON'T need the same thing to happen to you, and with MY brother!!!" She had said it all in only a second or two.

I ran, still on the phone with her, faster than I have ever ran before. I don't know how, it makes no sense to me at all, but it happened. Maybe a vampiric form of an adrenaline rush? It didn't matter. All that did is that I got there quickly.

Edward was in the living room, pacing, and talking aloud to himself.

"Ali, he's here, I'm going to go, see ya," I said, hanging up on her as she screamed 'WAIT!' at me.

I creeped closer to the house, slowly, even for a human.

"God, where is he? We told each other that if we ever went out alone it'd only be for 30 minutes…it's been an hour!" Edward mumbled angrily, not knowing I was there.

Crap, I was that late? Did Alice have the vision long before she called me? No...I...I think I heard the faint ringing as I was hunting...CRAP! That would make it my fault...God...it's all my fault that he's gone...If I had been able to come back to myself, I would have been able to save him...broken down the cars or something!

"Ow!" Edward said.

My head whipped back in his direction and he was holding his head. He started crying. Edward, my Edward, was crying. He always tried to be so, so strong...what could cause him all this pain?

"Damn, I HATE this!" Edward yelled to nothing. He had no one to help keep him together, with Jasper gone for so long...he was falling apart. Like Alice. Right now, I could see how alike those two are.

What does he hate? I thought to myself.

"I hate that I can hear your voice in my head, Bella, but I can't see you!! I hate that I am going crazy and can hear a mind that isn't there! And I hate that Jasper can feel someone's emotions when no one is there!!!" He was saying, "I hate that I'm imagining you're here, but no matter how much I imagine it, you aren't. You left me, without saying goodbye, but I'd forgive you in a second. Alice left Jasper, she hurt him like hell, but he doesn't care! God, if you could hear me right now Bella, you'd have a reason to stay away..."

No, I wouldn't. You need me now more than ever, Edward. I thought in my head. I was already started to talk to him through my head again, when I shouldn't be getting so attached until I knew what was happening...

"Bella?" Edward asked, looking around and lifting his head, "You...Bella, I know you aren't in my head. PLEASE come out! Tell me what's going on!"

I couldn't deny him so much anymore. I had witnessed what our leaving had done to him from afar for two months, and then I had been part of it just seconds ago. I ran to the door and knocked, yelling across.

"It's me, Edward, open the door, fast please," I said for him to hear, and thought it to back it up.

"Bella!" He screamed, as he ran at an excruciating slow, for me, pace to the door, swinging it open and throwing himself at me.

"God, Bella," He sighed, as he hugged me. I held him back, but pulled him off a few seconds later. He got the point that something was wrong, "Does it have to do with Jasper? Alice?"

He was instantly alert and serious, not hugging me or yelling at me or anything. Just worrying about his family and friends.

"Jasper. He's gone. We don't know where he is," I told him.

Edward turned around, and went to the wall, then punched it. When his hand made a small indent, and he screamed in pain, I ran to his side.

"Edward! Don't do that! now, I have to call them, and fix your hand. sit down for me," I said, taking him to the couch.

He sat, and I called Carlisle. As the phone rang once, I held Edwards hurt hand gently, to cool it down, and when Carlisle answered the phone, I put it between my ear and shoulder, holding it up.

"Bella? Is something wrong?" He asked, tactfully, like the doctor he is.

"Yes. Jaspers gone. Get back here soon, and I mean REALLY soon, and call Emmett and Rosalie, tell them the same. I have Edward here, and he knows I'm here. We're officially 'back,'" I told him all in a breath.

he sighed happily, "I know I wanted to leave, but I missed them both like hell, so did everyone else."

"Carlisle, please, hurry. It's a matter of life and death for him. I'm sorry for being curt, but it is an emergency."

"Of course, Bella. We'll be there in as long as it takes us to run...a plane would be slower right now, for such an emergency."

"Thank you, I"m going to call Alice, bye," I said, before hanging up and doing exactly what I told him I'd do. When she answered the phone she yelled at me.

"BELLA! YOU TOLD EDWARD!"

"Yes, I did. It's a matter of life or death, Alice! I'm sorry, but he was hurting too much!! He's happy, even though he hurt his hand..."

"HOW?!" she was still in screaming mode.

"When he found out what happened to Jasper, he punched the wall. Calm down! I called Carlisle, he's going to be here soon, and he's calling Emmett and Rosalie," I told her.

She did as I said, and spoke, "I"ll be there soon too. I'm actually pretty close, just in Canada. Go to their house?"

"Yeah,"

"Okay, see you soon," she said quickly and hung up.

I started taking care of Edwards hand, from all I learned from Carlisle, and learned it wasn't broken, just badly bruised. He's a strong guy. Rosalie and Emmett called later, and told me they were coming, and were about to board a jet that would get them here in a few hours. It wasn't fast, but it's the fastest they could do. I just hope someone gets here so I can start tracking...

**a/n this'll do nicely...only 7 chappies after this, unless I cut another one in half!!!-sad-**


	25. Chapter 25

**a/n aah…sry for taking a while to get this up(compared to usual…) I was buy and tired and feeling kinda lazy…sorry peeps!! I'll update when you guys get another 5 reviews, and I'll make a deal with you…if you guys get to a certain amount of total reviews(it'll probably be 150, but I don't know exactly yet) then I'll write a sequel…BUT! Please, if you have an idea, give me one…(nearer to the end, if you don't mind…)**

When Worlds Collide

Less than thirty minutes of worrying and crying, and mostly freaking out, with Edward, Alice arrived. I asked her to stay, because I was the fastest tracker, and she, unwillingly, let me go while she stayed. Now, I'm running, and running. I got back to the car by following my own scent, which is only slightly faded, until I reached Jaspers car.

From there, I climbed in the trees, crawled across the ground, and did everything else I could do to try to find his scent. As I was on the ground, facing away from Alaska, in the southwestern direction, I found a small trace of his scent.

To help my family out, and to keep my scent there through the rain, I rubbed against the trees around his scent a lot, then followed it, letting my hands rub lightly against the trees as I ran, tracing the faint Jasperesque scent.

Trying to stay on the trail was hard, now that the rain was really pouring down and washing everything together. I just hoped my family would be able to find me. I was still going toward Canada.

At the border, I stopped for only a second, to try to let my family catch up a bit. Soon, though, I continued, following his scent across the border and further into Canada.

______________________________________________________________________________

An hour after passing Canada, Alice and Carlisle caught up to me.

"Esme's keeping Edward safe, and we left bits of cloth and other things to mark the trail," Alice informed me.

"Great. Rosalie and Emmett are going to be there in a half hour or so, right?" I asked her.

As we continued running, she jumped onto Carlisle's back, held on, and had a quick vision.

"Yeah. 27 minutes and a half until they are out of the airport. It will take three minutes to get to Esme, then they'll be able to follow the trail until they reach us," Alice said, sighing.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"I checked Jaspers future…it's too blurry, I can't see a single real detail, and I only hear screaming."

She jumped off Carlisle's back, and we continued to make our way through Canada.

As we ran, it was silent, except for a little chat about what was left behind by Jasper. A clump of hair or single hair of his that got caught in a tree, a bit of blood left on a pointy branch after it scratched him deeply.

We ran, and ran, and ran…as Alice sobbed, cried, and searched the future for more information about where he would be, though she got nothing new every time.

"God, what if the vampire is killing him?!?!" Alice freaked out, on my back after coming out of a vision.

"Alice, calm down!" I said to her, as she jumped off the back and onto the ground next to me, not even pausing in her run.

"I can't!" She sobbed.

As she did, Rustling in trees behind us meant someone's arrival. We turned, all three of us, including silent and thoughtful Carlisle, and got ready to confront whoever dared interfere with our search.

"Come out," Carlisle said strictly.

Emmett jumped out, followed by Rosalie, and we didn't wait a second before me all ran together, us explaining what we knew so far.

______________________________________________________________________________

Two days. Forty-eight hours. That's how long we spent, since Emmett and Rosalie joined us, searching for Jasper, with no result. In multiple places along the way, the trail would disappear, and we'd spend useful minutes trying to relocate the trail, and finding it in a tree or something similar.

Alice collapsed, as we saw the ocean, not too far off. She sobbed, and sobbed, unable to even utter a single understandable word.

Emmett picked her up, and we officially spoke what we all knew we had done.

"I guess…we aren't going to find Jasper," Rosalie sighed.

Just her saying them made Alice flinch, and let out an involuntary sob.

"No, no, noooooo," She finally spoke, "I can't loose him! He'll never know that I still love him…no!!"

Emmett held her, until we came to an airport. Carlisle got his cell phone out, and called Esme.

"Did you find him?" Esme asked hopefully, and loudly enough for us to all hear.

"No," was Carlisle's sad answer.

Esme repeated it for Edward, who uttered a whispered 'no,' much calmer than but just as horrified as Alice.

"Then, what are we going to do? All the trails are probably gone, after two days and a long rain," Esme said.

"Go home. We've reached the ocean, there's nowhere we can go," Carlisle answered her, "We're getting plane tickets and all now. We'll be back in an hour or two."

______________________________________________________________________________

A month has passed since Jasper was kidnapped. Edward doesn't act like he did when the others were, gone, but Alice is just like that, except she spends more time sobbing and sitting around emotionless. She doesn't do anything that's unneeded, anything she can avoid.

None of us are the same, Rosalie is more sad than she was before, Emmett is just plain sad, to replace his usual humor, Carlisle is always grim, Esme stopped making art and has been caring a little less about the houses appearance, and Edward and I usually spend our time talking about sad things, listening to sad music, and generally depressed.

We made it look like Jasper had been kidnapped(which was true) and that we had come back two days later(Esme had stayed hidden) to find Edward depressed and Jasper nowhere.

The only way to save us from eternal sadness would be to have Jasper back. Alice's love, Esme and Carlisle's son, and everyone else's brother, back.

**a/n ok, some of you sorta kinda maybe sorta guessed right…but for anyone who hates me for having him NOT found, go ahead and flame! (seriously…flame all you want…it's still a review, and 5 reviews equal YOU finding out what happens NEXT with the suddenly emo-like Cullens.**


	26. Chapter 26

**a/n you guys all just…astonish me!! I can't believe I'm not crying of joy right now…you guys gave me not 5, not 7, but NINE reviews for chapter 25!!! It makes me SOOO happy to know that you guys like this story that much!! Btw…if you have a sequel idea, PLEASE tell me!! I need as many sequel ideas as possible!!(really…I can't think of a single thing…) that doesn't mean there's DEFINITELY going to be a sequel, it just means that it's pretty likely.**

When Worlds Collide

I was running down the stairs, Edward on my back, because he wanted to call a family meeting. By the time we made it to the dining room, everyone else was there and waiting.

Setting Edward down, I went to my seat, and he stood at the front of the room, pacing.

"It's time for me to be changed," he said.

"NO!" I screamed, jumping up too quickly for him to register, "Not yet!" it sounded like I was begging.

"Yes, Bella," Edward said, "It'll be less dangerous for everyone if I'm a vampire. Please, everyone!"

"No, Edward. I don't see why you want to be a monster anyway!" Rosalie stood beside me.

"Rose, babe, I think Edward's right. It's safer for him if he's a vampire," Emmett contradicted us.

"I agree with Edward. My stupid choice to leave was the cause of Jasper going missing, but the choice was still mostly right. If he's a vampire, no one will be able to kill him," Alice said.

"No! Don't you guys see? It'll hurt him too much, and…what if he hates me afterwards?" I told them.

"Bella, I won't hate you! And I don't care about the pain!" Edward said stubbornly.

"Carlisle? Esme?" Alice asked smartly.

"I think it would be smartest to change Edward," Carlisle said, "It's smart to keep him safe."

"I agree. I don't want my son to be hurt," Esme said.

Shit. We lost. Rosalie and I lost the war against Edward. He would be changed. We loose Jasper, and a month later, Edward is being changed. It's no fair!

"Bella," Edward said, coming up to me and kissing me, "I want to be changed. I'll be fine."

I smiled, as though I accepted it, and we all sat down, getting ready to plan my love's death.

______________________________________________________________________________

A week after Edward decided to be changed, and won, and I'm driving his car off a cliff.

I hear the rush of the wind around the car as it falls to the ground of the canyon-like ditch below. Crash, crash, boom, and I'm out of the car, matches in my hand. One for the now forced opened and bent up from the crash, another in the car seat, and another in the trunk. Then I backed away as the car burst into flames, and climbed up the cliff face.

The Mercedes was coming, and about five yards from the cliff, it stopped and Carlisle came out, running at human speed to the edge of the cliff and looking down. I ran to the car, and then back to the edge, to make it look like I was with him, from the foot prints, and looked over the cliff, at the end of the dirt road.

My fingers flipped my phone opened and pressed the three digits, then placing it to my face.

"This is 911, are you having an emergency?" asked an oddly cheery voice.

"Uh…yeah," I said, in a far away, shocked, voice, "My boyfriends car is at the bottom of a cliff on fire."

"Where are you, ma'am?" she asked.

I gave the name of the street we were on, and told them who I was, then answering the rest of her questions. When the cop cars arrived, I acted too shocked to cry, and Carlisle joined the act, as the confused and angered father of the girl who's boyfriend mysteriously died. That's kinda confusing, but that's the only way to put it.

I didn't pay attention to them, except to answer questions like, who was my boyfriend, would he have committed suicide, was he acting strangely, ect. My answers were his name, that I didn't think so, and 'now that I think of it, yeah. He has been acting weirdly ever since Jasper, his best friend and sisters then ex boyfriend went missing.'

They believed me, and soon, the car, too burned for recognition, was taken care of, and Edward was officially dead, as far as the world knew. And there was no suspicion that anyone would have killed him.

Now, we were going to go to Denali, where the still-human Edward was waiting for us.

______________________________________________________________________________

The trip lasted too long, but we're finally there, and Edward and I are embracing in a hug.

"Is it time now?" Edward asked, ruining it.

I sighed, backing up, and nodded. We made our way to the sound-proof little room we had readied, and Edward laid down on the couch. Then, in fake slow motion, even for humans, I reached for his neck, with the great…no, amazing, scent.

Just beyond that thin layer of easily breakable skin, was a fountain of deliciousness…but I couldn't…I don't want to be the cause of his death, or the cause of his pain…

"Bella, bite me," he said.

"Are you sure, Edward?" I asked him, trying to get him to change his mind.

"Yeah, Bella, I'm sure," he didn't even hesitate.

I closed the last few millimeters, my mouth half open, and touched his neck with my lips…I could almost taste the blood…the sweet scent, unforgettable…

My mouth opened without my consent, and bit into the soft skin that covered Edward, the surge of warm liquid that filled my mouth was…there isn't a word to describe how amazing it felt…I didn't think I would stop. No, I don't think I can. It's too…good…too amazing…

Screaming, horrible, pained, screaming filled my sensitive ears. I was angry. Who was interrupting my feeding?! Why, and how dare they?!

"Bella! Stop!" the pained voice screamed.

_Bella. I'm not a monster, or an animal. I'm Bella. _I realized. And the voice…_the voice that was yelling and screaming…so beautiful in a normal tone, and still amazing in this horrific, pained, scream…Edward._

_My love, my Edward. The soul reason for my existence…_I was killing him. _Stop, Bella. Stop drinking his blood._

"Bella! Stop!" I heard a high pitched, scared, voice behind me. Alice, afraid I would kill her brother.

Someone was pulling at my shoulders…I…just have to…stop…

My teeth loosened, and I found myself flung across the room. I stopped breathing immediately, closed my eyes, and sat against the wall.

"AAGH!! STOP IT!!! STOP THE PAIN, THE FIRE!!" Edward screamed in an agony that I didn't think was possible.

My throat closed, a part of me, an evil, crazy, part, urged me to just breath once, and taste the sweet…irresistible…amazing…_STOP! _I had to make myself stop thinking about how amazing his blood was. No, Bella, no.

I found myself almost sobbing, the closest thing possible, while holding your breath.

"Bella, Bella," Alice said, and I felt the touch of small fingers against my shoulder.

"God, Alice, I'm so sorry," I said to her through the sobs.

"Bella, it's okay. He's still changing, he's not dead."

"But I almost killed him…I couldn't stop…I wouldn't have…except I heard…" I couldn't complete a sentence, it felt like.

"Bella, all of us make mistakes! It's okay!" she said, leaning down and hugging me.

I opened my closed eyes to see some of the family trying to comfort Edward, the others trying to comfort me. Then, Edward's screaming, a constant background now…slowed.

He went rugged, wouldn't move, wouldn't make a sound. He didn't want to hurt me by screaming.

Slowly, without breathing, I approached him. I saw, then, that the blood was wiped away from his neck, and that a towel was being held against it by Carlisle. I took a chance, and breathed, a small bit, knowing that Emmett was next to me, ready to grab me in case I attacked Edward again.

I almost did. For a split second, the monster in me raged, the fire in my throat filled all my thoughts…I thought I would. But…then…I stared at the amazing creature, staying silent to save me the pain, and…it disappeared.

"Edward," I said. His eyes fluttered, but wouldn't open.

"Edward, I'm sorry. So sorry," I spoke again.

The amazing crooked smile, the one I loved too much to put into words, appeared, but his body was shaking.

I put my cool lips on his lips, which must have felt like fire to him. Then, his body shaking like a werewolf right before they would change(from my past experiences), he exploded.

Not into a big creature, wolf, bat, or any other, but into a noise so horrific, so horrible, so…so bad I never want to hear it again. His scream of pain, louder than anything I ever heard before. Oh, my love, my Edward…I caused him this pain, the pain I had to feel for three days—or a century, I still don't believe it was only three days—and never wanted to wish on anyone.

A pain that made me feel like I was in hell, and Edward was feeling it.

I wished Jasper was here, so make me feel less pained, less…horrible. Oh, God. It's my fault he's gone too. What am I doing?! I cause this pain for Edward, Jasper's either dead or in pain right now, Alice is in more pain because of his being gone, and it's all my fault!!

I felt myself freeze, not wanting to feel, as I held the screaming Edwards hand.

"Edward, my love, my life, I'm sorry," I said, over and over again, not stopping once, for the next three days.

______________________________________________________________________________

After the three days, Edward had come out of the pain completely happily, and immediately smiled his crooked smile. He looked like he had before, except for bright red eyes, a more pale skin tone, and over-all more exact, perfect, features.

I was amazed.

We didn't have time to have any excitement though, because he was now a vampire, and he was here with other vampires. He could keep himself safe, so _we _can go Jasper-tracking.

Alice tried to go into a vision of Jasper, and she did, but it was useless. She spoke what she saw afterwards, reliving the horrific moment for us all.

"All I see are dirty alleys, in the middle of the night, and Jasper, above a human, sobbing as he drank the body of the already-dead man. Above him was a woman, yelling, or laughing, but definitely evil. He sucked the blood out of the human until it was empty, and then started sobbing for real over the dirty body of the poor man. The woman beat him, and told him that he was her mate…"

Alice was shaking by then. Jasper, being put to that kind of torture, and not knowing where we are…and us not being able to find him, just added to too much when you add another woman, an evil woman, calling Jasper her mate.

After that, we went out. It's been another six months since we left Edward alone, switching every two months to who would stay with him. Esme was first, then was Alice, then Carlisle, and now, I was coming back to the house to see Edward, waiting for me.

We were laying together, cuddling, when Alice called, two seconds ago. I got up, ready to leave the house yet again in case of emergency, but found a squealing-in-joy Alice talking quickly on the other end.

"Bella Bella Bella!!" She said, "I just had the most _amazing _vision ever!! Better than even when I saw you and Edward together!!!"

**a/n I bet you can all guess her vision!! (No, she did not see Renesmee…No Nessie will exist in my story, thank you very much!) ok, now, all of you…guess, and tell me what sequel ideas you can think of please!!!**


	27. Chapter 27

**a/n agh…I have so many things to update!! Sorry for taking sooo long…I just got really in to writing my original…it's almost 30,000 words long!!!**

When Worlds Collide

"What what what was it?!?" I mimicked Alice's hype, "And how do you mean, me and Edward together?"

"Jaspeeeer!!!" she squealed, not answering the second question.

"What about him?" I could think of only two good things, he came back.

"I know exactly where he will be this week or so!!" she squealed.

"Where?!" I couldn't get over the good news. This was amazing! We had been searching for him forever, we couldn't find him…we thought he was gone forever.

"A small town near Portland, Oregon," she had calmed slightly.

"How are we going to get there?" I asked her, realizing the problem.

"The rest of the family already knows. We're going to buy a home there, and we'll stay there, I'll go to where I saw him every night until he's there," her stubborn resolve would make it impossible to change her mind.

"You can stay there for the rest of your time with Edward, though, if you want," she said.

Sadly, I looked over at Edward, whispering, too low for Alice to hear, "Would you mind if I left to get Jazz back again?"

He was happy then, thinking that it was a definite thing, and shook his head.

"No, I'll come with you," I sighed.

"Thanks!!" she said in her overly happy voice.

"You're welcome, now, how do I get there?"

"Go to the airport. They're already expecting a Ms. Bella Cullen to arrive and to ride on a plane to a small airport near Portland."

"Great. See you there. Where are you anyway?" I decided then to ask.

"On a plane, heading out,"

"Okay…who's going to make sure Edwards kept safe?" I realized then that I should ask.

"Rosalie is on another plane, riding over to the same airport you're going to. You'll be there just as she gets there, so go!"

"Okay, okay!" I backed off, and hung up, kissing Edward once more before going to my car and driving it to the airport.

When I arrived, I realized that they had never told me the name of the small town. But, as she had said, I found the long golden-haired Rosalie waiting for me.

"Bella, the name of the town is Banks, they'll be waiting for you at the airport," she said, as I handed her the keys.

"Okay, see you later," I told her before turning to the brown-haired and pimple-covered boy next to me, "I am Bella Cullen," was all I told him.

"Yes, Miss Cullen, you're plane is going to stop boarding in 5 minutes, you have no bags?" He asked, voice high and squeaking once or twice.

"No, my boyfriend is taking the cars and my things down," I told him, to stop his peering eyes, looking towards my chest.

"Oh, um," he felt awkward, I could tell, "Follow me."

He didn't try to make sure I was following, he just walked in front of me. I followed him though, and he brought me to where I needed to be.

"This is Miss Bella Cullen," he told the girl, who looked like him but with big teeth too.

"Okay, Miss Cullen, your seat is ready," the girl said, beckoning for me to follow her.

I did, and ended in the first class section, deserted because of the bad economy. There, I was constantly bothered by the staff, asking if I wanted something. Finally, I decided to get something from then.

"Do you have laptops with internet access for first class riders to use?" I asked, not sure, but not really caring.

"No, I'm sorry, miss, but we do have movies, and you could choose," they said, trying to make me happy.

"Um, what do you have?" I asked, not planning to listen as they droned on and on about movie after movie. Halfway through, I interrupted them, not knowing what movie they were talking about, and said, "That one, please."

The movie was, ironically, Dracula. I faced the screen, saw the horrible things Dracula did for maybe-love, and saw the horrible things the idiotic, old-time, humans did to him, but I didn't. In reality, I was day dreaming. About Edward, about Jazz being back and us all being together and happy, and more.

When I landed, I was greeted by Emmett, Alice, Carlisle, and Esme. We walked out, and made our way to the forest, making sure no human followed, and there we started running, until we found an empty house surrounded by forests. There was a for sale sign in the yard.

"Okay, so we'll get the fake paperwork, and then this house, and then we'll get Jasper," Alice said decisively.

"Yes ma'am!" said Emmett, acting as though he was a soldier.

"Let's get started!" said an excited Alice, just as we started getting everything ready.

**a/n okay, so I don't feel like explaining that part, so I'm skipping all that. Sorry for the wait, again, I'm trying to become a REAL, PUBLISHED, author. Visit my blog, the link is on my profile, somewhere near the top.**


	28. AN! SORRY!

**a/n I'm sorry to tell you that this isn't a chapter, but that's because I'm really busy right now. I'm writing a novel, studying for finals, and having a life with friends and family. I'm almost done with the novel (just about another 13000 words to go) and when I am and I send it off to agents and all that good junk, I'll come back to writing fanfic and write a LOT. Probably even 2 chapters a day for When Worlds Collide, and I'll start actually working on everything else. (Death Is Sour readers: I have the next chapter, but I'm not posting it until I finish ch. 6 or even ch. 7. Sorry!) now I'll shut up.**

**Complain to me if you want, in fact, the more you complain, the more likely I am to try to finish my novel faster so I can get back to making you guys happy. **


	29. Chapter 28

**a/n I'm done writing my original! And right now it's being edited by a friend. I'm taking a break until she finishes editing it. Between then and now I'm going to try writing as much as I can. That means I may write 2 or 3 chapters tonight. BUT I still am gonna beg you guys for 5 reviews for this chapter. That's when I'll update. You should also know that there's only like, 4 more chapters! –sadness!-**

When Worlds Collide

A week after we started getting everything to move to the town, called Banks, Oregon, we were ready. We said we were homeschooled, so we could avoid wasting our time at school, and we'd go out rarely.

Every night, Alice left the house and went to the ally that she says he would be at. The first night, we went with her, so we would know where it was, but the rest of the time we stayed home. I stayed home mostly so I could talk to Edward on my cell phone. That's what I had just been doing as the home phone rang.

Before an entire ring was complete, we were all in the living room, and Carlisle had answered it.

"Hello?" he asked. We hadn't waited for the caller idea to put up the number.

"Carlisle…" Alice whispered, even low for us.

"What's up, Alice?" Carlisle asked.

"He's here," she whispered again with a sigh.

"That's great," Carlisle said happily, all of us still confused as to why she was calling.

"But someone is with him…she's not good. Come fast," Alice whispered more urgently.

"Okay, we'll be there soon," Carlisle told her and hung up.

Without a word, we ran out the door, and all ran to the ally. It took less than ten seconds to get there, and as we neared it, I could see Alice sitting with her legs folded under her at the edge of the ally, right next to the wall, and with her little spiky head leaning over the edge of it watching what was happening in the ally.

Everyone neared, me and Alice were the only ones close enough to see what was happening, though.

A vampire that looked to be the same age as him or a little older was growling, holding a dead man in her arms, as she leaned over the whimpering, pale, form of Jasper.

"Drink, you idiot! I don't care if you knew vegetarian vampires before you were changed! I told you fucking time after time, you're my damn mate!" the woman growled.

Jasper whimpered, weakly, and shook his head, closing his eyes.

Angry, the woman took her nail against the humans neck and slit it open. I could smell the blood as it welled out, and could tell that everyone had stopped breathing. Except Jasper, who hadn't seen her reaching toward the neck.

The blood was right in front of him, he couldn't help it, as he leaned forward, opening his eyes and sitting up, and surrounded the cut by his mouth. Sucking in the blood. Half of him, though, knew what he was doing, and sobbed, as he drank.

Anger welled up in me as I looked at Alice, eyes wide, mouth open, but not breathing. She's close to sobbing, on the verge of it, and if she were human, she would be, most likely. Any peace I had felt in my head was gone, all I wanted to do was kill. That was all I could do. Kill the bitch.

I shot forward before anyone could stop me, and passed the surprised woman as she growled.

**a/n sorry it's so short…but at least something is happening! And there's Jazzy again! Yaay! (partly) review please!!**


	30. Chapter 29

**a/n here's the next chappie…5 reviews and you get another! Huh…as I was writing this, I tried to say a line, but added a word…anyone wanna try saying 'for fur for far too long' 3 times fast? It's HARD! (the real line is for for far too long)**

When Worlds Collide

Before the bitch vampire who had taken Jasper from Alice could respond, the cold body of the dead human was in my arms, and hand covering the area that was bleeding, stopping the blood with it.

When I looked down at Jasper, he was growling, staring at me angrily. But when I looked at him, something changed in his face, it became less angry, more happy than before.

"Bella!" He said in a lively voice, like his old one but smoother and silkier. Basically, a vampire's voice.

"Run," I said the one word before putting the dead human on the floor.

"No," he said stubbornly.

Exasperated, I looked at him, with a 'just do as I say, this once,' look, not expecting to be tackled by the unnamed bitch.

"You're not taking my mate, bitch!" she growled as she tried to tear off my head.

Even as she said it, Emmett and Carlisle were stepping in and pulling her off.

"Jazzy!" I heard Alice's high and happy voice.

"Alice!" his voice was excited and unbelieving that she was actually there.

They met in a hug and squeezed each other, as Emmett, Carlisle, and I tore apart bitch-vampire.

When Jasper realized what we were doing, he grabbed wood from a corner of the ally, from who-knows-what, and put it in a pile. From her pocket, Alice pulled out a match and started a fire, and Rosalie and Esme helped by gathering the pieces we had pulled off her and putting them in the fire.

The purple smoke rose and filled the sky as the bitch died, again, this time forever. As she burned and ash rose and the fire died after her, we watched. Alice was in Jaspers arms, a moment that has been wanted and waited for for far too long.

When the burning was completely done, we got rid of the fire, and spread the ash like dirt all over the ally. We took Jasper to the house, and he complained that he was still thirsty. Emmett, being such a good brother, left and found a bear, bringing it back for Jasper to drink. When Jasper finished drinking, he asked…

"How's Edward?"

"He's a vampire," Alice told him, happily.

Jasper was happy about that, but he didn't say anything so he wouldn't annoy me or Rosalie.

"But, Jazzy," Alice said, Pouting, "What happened? I couldn't see a thing!"

With a sigh, Jasper began…

**a/n so you guys want more? Or do you want more? There's only like, 1 more chapter and an epilogue, but the epilogue isn't really an epilogue, cuz I'm not doing a sequel. I may take a big break from fanfiction for a long while, or I may be done forever, once I finish all the stories I have out right now. (and I may even ditch Doomed Dogs)**


	31. Chapter 30

**a/n omg…I totally need to thank Kiuolo who is TOTALLY awesome! If my book gets good enough that they want an interview, she'll be mentioned! ALL of you'll be mentioned, but I'll try to remember her name. My book will be under the authors name Katie Koulos(that's not my real name, so this is ALL safe) so look out for me in a year or two…or three…lol. Not to mention that you guys gave me the 5 reviews ALL in one night!!! I was sooo happy to write this chapter!!  
**

**One last note. That'll probably annoy you. This is the last REAL chapter of this story. 5 more reviews, and you get the epilogue. After that, I'm done with When Worlds Collide. BUT…I have plenty of ideas for other stories that I may write, and…READ THIS NEXT BIT!!: If you guys send ideas for a sequel, I MAY write a sequel…MAYBE! I can't promise it'll be as good or as long as this one, but I'll definitely try! I should PROBABLY shut up now…byebye!**

When Worlds Collide

"I was driving to get some food, after…" Jasper and Alice both looked awkward, at the mention of what was meant to stand for after we left and after Alice said those things.

"Wait," Alice said, almost immediately.

Jasper looked at her oddly, and hid whatever emotions he must have been feeling towards us well. He _must _be angry, or sad, about what we did to him and Edward…The last time he saw Alice, she was hurting him. Badly. He can't be all okay with it now, he may still think she was saying the truth when she said those things.

"You need to know. I didn't mean anything that day. I…" she stopped for a second, "I was afraid for your life. I thought one of us would end up killing you and Edward. I wouldn't be able to let myself live if you or my own brother died. Even if it meant hurting you to get away for you. It was all for your safety, Jazz! I never liked anyone else, I was sobbing inside…it hurt like…I don't know. It hurt horribly so though."

Jasper looked shocked, for multiple seconds, before blinking twice and responding, "I thought all that was true for so long. I thought you were in love with another vampire. Someone you loved…and someone who loved you more than me. I didn't know how that was possible. It hurt like hell when you left. And then it was numb. I had it hammered into my brain that you were gone forever. I didn't know what would happen to Edward, I thought he was alone…I was afraid for his life and mine."

It hurt like hell when we left. It hurt like hell remembering what we did to the two of them. And knowing how much it hurt. He was sending off unintentional vibes of sadness and emotional pain as he continued with his horrific speech that made me wish I was deaf.

"But when she took me, I made myself remember you, and everyone, and tried to get her to free me and let me be. I would find you, and beg you to let me be a part of the family, or to send me to another vegetarian family if you didn't want me near you and your new mate. That, obviously, never happened. She kept me trapped, a slave in my new, immortal, stone-cold body. She'd starve me, so I was weaker than her, and when she did feed me, it was a human. A poor, innocent person. Constantly, they were still alive. I could feel their pain and terror as she forced me to bite into them. It was like being changed, over and over again."

Alice let out a little sob, undone by the emotions he was sending off, and by knowing that she was the cause of them. My heart itself was ripping apart as I sat silently, waiting for him to continue, like the rest of the family was doing.

"But when I tasted the blood, every time, it was just like you said. Like a frenzy was starting, I didn't feel their emotions anymore, I just knew that they had blood, and I wanted blood. Nothing about them mattered to me."

We all knew too well how good blood is…how unstoppable a vampire with human blood, especially an angry, thirsty, new born vampire, was.

"I didn't want to, deep inside, and I tried to keep myself away from the frenzy, but then I'd just be sobbing, drinking the humans blood and sobbing. Feeling their pain and causing it, enjoying it and despising it. I couldn't stop! It was worse than any hell I'd seen or felt before, each time yet another human died, all because of me."

Long, long, ago, I had left Carlisle, Esme, Rose, and Emmett, so I could go hunt humans. Only the bad ones, only criminals. I would lure them in, make them think I was an innocent human girl, worth raping and killing. And then, when I knew their intentions, which was always pretty early on, I would kill them. I could feel for Jasper. But he still had it way worse than me. He was forced into killing innocents…and he could feel their pain. I would never wish what he had to deal with on anyone.

Especially not when he himself was once innocent.

"Bella, I'm so sorry," He brought me out of my thoughts, "for how I looked at you and growled when you took away the human blood. I had just let me humanity whimper away and die, only to return once all the blood was gone. I didn't know it was you, but when I saw it was, memories of you all flooded back into me, I saw your golden eyes and all that humanity that I'd lost just then, and some that had never come back from the dead, slowly thinning away at my sanity each time she fed me, all floated up and brought back the real me. The one who wouldn't kill a poor innocent man."

"I know, Jasper," I told him, "No reason to apologize. It wasn't your fault."

He smiled at me, and a part of me knew I should tell him what I had done years and years before I had met him and Alice and Edward.

"Long ago," I started to tell him and Alice both, "I thought I could feed off humans, and be happy and still humane, if I just fed off criminals. I'd trick rapists, murderers, and kidnappers to come near, and I'd kill them and suck their blood. Soon though, the guilt started racking up, too high, I didn't like killing them, but it kept my stronger than before. It took years before I realized that I couldn't and wouldn't live like that any longer and found the Cullens again, to move back in. and become vegetarian."

"I never knew that," Alice said sadly apon making her new discovery.

"Because I never told you before," I simi-explained.

Jasper sat solemnly, frowning and nodding his head. "Then you know what it was like."

"Yes. Almost."

"But not as bad as me, since you couldn't feel their emotions," he filled in, knowing what I meant to say next.

I nodded, and the room went into a temporary silence.

"Jazzy, still, what happened? Why did she take you? Who is she?" Alice asked sadly.

"One second, I'm driving on the empty road, not thinking, just driving. Next thing, I feel a crash on top of my car, and then my car's being stopped, and then my door is torn away, and something hits me on the head, really hard, and everything went black. Next second, something bites me. I think it's you, I get excited, and then the pain starts. I was screaming, and I kept thinking 'how could Alice deal with this?' and my hopes are raised, just a bit, thinking that it may be one of you…coming to save me, but I also know that you wouldn't attack me. But then I'd think that you had saved me, and I was gonna die if you didn't change me."

We all frown, knowing very well just how wrong he was.

"I thought it was never gonna stop…It hurt like the deepest pits of hell. When it did stop, I knew, immediately that it wasn't any of you. She was feeling happiness, and all of you woulda felt bad that you had to watch me go through all that pain. I open my eyes, and she immediately tackles me back down to the ground. I'm surrounded by ice, but I don't know where I could be, other than either very south or very north. Or basically anywhere away from the equator in winter. And she starts giving me a speech about vampires. It was things like, 'Look, you're a vampire,' and then, later on, she was explaining, still holding me down, 'we can only survive on human blood.' I say to her, 'I know. I knew vampires. But they didn't drink human blood, they can get by on animal blood, I know that for a fact.' And she gets into a hissy fit and threatens me with something called the Volturi, and tells me that she can have all of you killed instantly. She explained what they were, and tells me who she is. She was named Maria, and was a complete bitch, as I found out."

I recognized the name, but I know there could be more than just one person named Maria. One Maria, though, was famous for having a newborn army during the civil war. She ran away shortly before the Volturi showed up and destroyed the army she had left behind. A few vampires had run away from her before and had survived, too. No one knew what happened to Maria before, no one heard of her ever again. I kept thinking, could Maria have come back? Just to be killed by us after kidnapping and changing someone who, ironically, was obsessed with the war that hers had coincided with?

"She was truly evil. She did all the things I said, making me drink human blood, keeping me as basically a pet. There was more, though…" he stopped, awkwardly, for a bit, as though he couldn't think of what to say. Just as he opens his mouth Alice goes into a vision and gasps.

"The BITCH!" Alice growls, angrier than I've ever heard her before, once her vision finished. Jasper had stayed silent, waiting to hear what it was, "She fucking RAPED you for Heaven's sake!!!"

We all were shocked, except for the sad-faced, as though grieving, Jasper.

"Yes," he sighed.

"The fucking bitch!" Alice growled again.

"Shhh, Alice, calm down," I tell her.

"I SO wish I had helped you kill her now! The fucking bitch!" She continued to growl anyway, "It would have been GREAT to rip off her head! How fucking dare she!"

"Alice," Jasper said, I knew, instinctively, that he must have been sending calm waves at her, because she slowly calmed down enough to start angrily sulking, instead of raving about how bitchy the obvious bitch was.

"She's so fucking lucky you guys got to her before I did," Alice mumbled angrily still.

We all laughed a bit, and they all must have been wondering the same thing I wondered, which was what could little Alice do to that bitch?

The answer came to me from myself. A lot. Angry Alice is not a good thing for whoever she's angry at. Especially if who she's angry at raped Jasper.

"Why did she do that to you though?" I wondered aloud to Jasper.

"I was supposed to be her mate," Jasper glared into space, half in his memories.

"The fucking bitch thinks she can repeatedly rape my Jasper and call him her mate," Alice growled under her breath.

"Alice, if it helps, I always fought back. It was probably like trying to rape a horse each time," Jasper joked helpfully.

Everyone, including Angry Alice, laughed slightly.

"I'm glad to hear that," Alice said, like a little kid trying to be serious.

"She didn't do much else. Just, I don't know…" Jasper started, half sarcastically at the second part, "Threatened to have you all killed, kept me as basically a pet, repeatedly raped me, forced me to drink human blood though I told her I didn't want me, and kinda made me be her mate. Not that much," the last part was definitely sarcastic.

"Again, she should be SO fucking glad that I didn't know this before she was killed," Alice mumbled angrily again.

"Alice, I belonged to you. Always," Jasper told her, looking into her eyes seriously.

I could see the love reflecting off them, even though they were blood-red. Wanting and loyalty were also present. Alice melted as she stared back into his, reminding me of Edward and I. Of our love. Of how I couldn't do that right now, because he wasn't with me.

Rosalie, of course, had to ruin the moment.

"Didn't you try to run away and find us?" she asked Jasper, angry at him for not being with us.

Jasper looked away from Alice, and at Rosalie, "Of course. I tried all the time. But as I said, I was kept weaker than her, not to mention slower. I couldn't get away. Every time I tried, she'd 'teach me a lesson,' which mostly consisted of rape and tearing at me and biting me."

We gasped as he pulled up the long sleeves that had been covering his arms. They were covered in bite marks. Literally, not just a few bite marks, but loads. He must have tried to escape constantly, to acquire all those bites from her. Alice sobbed sadly and hugged him.

"I can't believe this! Why I didn't find you earlier, I can't figure out!" she sobbed, "I'm so sorry it took us all so long!"

"Shh, Alice," he said, petting her spiky hair and kissing the top of her head lovingly. His hand moved to her back and rubs comforting circled on it, "It's all okay, I'm strong now, I'm with you, it'll all be good from now on."

I understood how Alice felt. Just letting Edward suffer the transformation for three days was like torture for me. Having to know your true love had been hurt for so long…it must have been worse than the transformation itself.

"I'll never let anything bad happen to you again," Alice said stubbornly into his shirt as she clutched him.

"No one will let anything bad happen to any of you," Carlisle said, speaking for the first time.

"I'll be darned if anyone can get past me and get anywhere near my family," Esme said, truly a loving mother.

"If anyone thinks of touching any of you, they'll have to get through _me _first," Emmett proclaimed.

Finally, we were all together. We just needed to get to Edward now. Once I'm with Edward, the family will be complete.

And finally, we'll be able to live our existences in peace, now that those bastards, James and Laurent, and those bitches, Victoria and most definitely Maria, were all dead.

**a/n so I'd say that's pretty long…how'd you guys like it? Anyone surprised w/ the Jazz-being-raped bit? Lol. Quiet a few of you gave me ideas for who it would be. I actually couldn't decide, and before, I had though I would just make it an unnamed vampire…Pshaw! I like Maria or Heidi better! REMEMBER:**

**5 reviews equals the epilogue**

**If you guys give me ideas I like for the sequel I MAY do a sequellll**

**Favorite me so you can know when my other stories are updated!**

**And…have a nice day! Or night! Or whatever time it is!**


	32. Epilogue

**a/n omg…I love all of you. I believe we got 10 reviews!! (1 or 2 were for ch. 29 though…lol) I looove you guys!! Sorry I didn't post sooner, but I just found out yesterday that I'm moving in w/ my grandma and we were staying over anyway. Today we moved the computers, thankfully, but I was busy earlier today…right now, I'm stuck in the basement, with my mom only like, 10 yards away, watching her TV and stuff, but once I'm actually MOVED IN and we have a chance to clean up and stuff, I'm gonna be able to set up my new room…right now, I also only have a few books and all my Twilight tidbits are at my old house…-sad-. Anyway, I'll shut up and write WWC's EPILOGUE!!! DUNDUNDUN!**

When Worlds Collide

Shortly after, we pretended that Esme wanted more sun, and said that we were moving to Hawaii. In reality, it was the exact opposite. We were moving to Alaska, a home we had in the middle of nowhere around Denali.

There, Edward and I could be together and we could all have some time to avoid humans, especially Jasper. For the next year or so, he would be working on changing his lifestyle for the less favorable lifestyle of vegetarian vampire.

Alice still despised that Maria bitch, and only I thought that she could be the Maria that had managed to escape the Volturi. That managed to be The Vampire Who Lived. I caught Carlisle talking on the phone one day when Alice, Edward, and Jasper were out hunting. Emmett and Rosalie were busy in their room, and Esme was going to a hardware store a few miles away.

He thought I was reading and listening to music in my room, and I had been, but I had ventured down to the living room. I thought we should spend some time together.

"Yes…yes," Carlisle said, talking to someone on the phone, "she's dead…I know…I'm not sure if she was the right one…Yes, that sounded like her voice…So she was the right one?"

Who was he talking to? I wondered. He was engulfed in the conversation, and didn't even notice me for a few minutes.

"Okay, good bye, Aro," he said, before hanging up.

I stiffed when I heard the name. She had been talking to Aro, and even though I really had no reason for hating the Volturi, I find them creepy. Or at least Aro. He just seems cruel…he killed the Denali Coven's mother, and many other vampires as though they were more like flies, instead of immortal stone-like creatures.

Carlisle looked up as I was still frozen.

"Bella?" He asked, not as though I didn't belong in the house, but just as though he was surprised to see me.

"I heard you talking to Aro. What was it about?" I skipped the hellos and got to the question I wanted to ask.

I had an idea already though. Maria. She could actually be the missing Maria. The vampire who lived had just died, not too long ago. Carlisle sighed sadly.

"You heard…"

"Yeah. Only your side though. And part of it."

"What do you think it was about?" He asked me instead of finally asking my question.

"I think it was a who."

"Who do you think it was about then?"

"Maria."

"Yes," he sighed when I said it, as though he had hoped it had been about someone else, "She is in fact the one who had escaped during the civil war. The one who lived through a Volturi attack."

"I thought so."

Before he could respond, Alice, Jasper, and Edward, came in the door. They still didn't know, and we didn't plan on telling them. Except maybe Edward. With the mindreading and all.

Edward came over to me with the amazing crooked smile and now-topaz eyes. He acted as though he was going to nibble on my ears. Instead, he whispered something so quietly that no one in the room could hear.

"What were you planning on not telling me now?" he said…surprisingly very sensual for such a simple comment. Maybe it was the closeness.

Before I could control myself, I thought about what Maria had been before.

Emmett came rushing down just in time to yell out, "DUDE! GET A ROOM!"

"For your information," I scowled to him, "Though you already know this, I'm not going that far until I'm married. Even if I'm in love."

"Sure, see how well that works when he's REALLY flirting with you."

"Shut up, Emmett," Jasper said, already comfortable with the family again.

"Oh, really now?" Emmett asked, raising his eyebrows and threateningly stepping toward him.

"Yeah, really," Jasper said, smiling.

Emmett tried to attack, but Jasper avoided him. Emmett turned around and tried again, but Jasper avoided him again, this time grabbing Emmett's wrist and flipping him onto his back on the floor.

A loud thunder echoed across the now shaking house, and when angry Emmett stood up, you could see a huge dent that Jasper and Emmett will be torn apart for making, once Esme came home. Rosalie finally ran down from her room, and scowled.

"EMMETT!" she yelled, running to his side as he was getting ready to attack Jasper again and grabbing him roughly by the ear, twisting it. Emmett twisted back like a professional gymnast, trying to keep the ear at a normal angle with the rest of his face, and let out a cry of pain.

"Jazzy!" Alice ran over now and smacked Jasper hard, but not hard enough to make him fall, on the shoulder.

"What?!" he asked, semi-whining.

"Look at that dent!!" Alice said meanly, "Esme's going to kill you!"

As though on queue, Esme entered with a bag full of paints and stuff to completely decorated Alice and Jaspers new room.

She would have dropped her bag, but instead she walked over calmly to Carlisle, pushed it into her arms, and exploded.

"What were you two thinking?!!?" Esme yelled at Jasper and Emmett.

"Hey! How do you know it was me?!" Emmett whined.

"That dent is the same dent that was in your room when you and Rose had a fight and you were thrown into the wall."

"What about me?" Jasper asked.

"You're the only vampire new enough to the coven to not know that doing that equals me yelling at you."

That whole time, Edward was laughing like a storm besides me.

All of a sudden, Jasper turned and scowled at him. A second later, Edward looked at me, and then smashed his lips against mine in an intense kiss. Surprised, I pushed him(softly) off me.

"Jasper!" Edward growled.

"What? That was all you," Jasper tried to look innocent.

"Yeah, right. Like you didn't just throw a monster load of lust on me."

Jasper started laughing, and soon Emmett did too.

"Jasper and Emmett, you two are in trouble. You're coming with me to get everything we need to fix this floor. It's ridiculous that I can't leave you two alone! And Carlisle, why didn't you stop them?!" Esme started nagging them.

"Jasper was fast! I didn't even have a chance!" Carlisle whined his excuse.

Esme rolled her eyes and grabbed Emmett away from the angry Rosalie and Jasper from slightly-angry Alice, but by the wrists, and pulled them back to a car to take them shopping. We could hear Emmett whining from halfway to the store.

"Now that they're gone…" Edward started, "I'm sorry. I promise, that was alllll Jazz!"

I laughed, "I know. You're too much of a gentleman."

He started laughing too. Then, he started getting slightly more serious and stared into my eyes.

"Now that it's done, wanna go to our room? We don't have to go that far though, I promise," Edward said.

With a laugh, I said, "sure," before we ran to our room to finally have some alone time.

Ah, life can be so good sometimes…

**a/n sooo. How you likey? Tell me what you think, and I DID get some good ideas for sequels, but I haven't thought one through yet. I'm going to probably write a totally separate fic. Give me some more ideas to fill in some area, though I already plan on using some of the ideas I already get…(I'll try to use all of them, if you already sent them in, and I'll list who gave me all the ideas. Not where they're used…just that they gave me an idea that I used. I'll shut up now…for the final time in When Worlds Collide, byebye!**


End file.
